lOVE IS SO OVERRATED
by whitelotus123
Summary: PIRATE FIC!  "Hey girl you're pretty I'm going to make you my wife." THAT WAS 10 YEARS AGO THEY WERE 6 AND INNOCENT. A PROMISE WASNT KEPT HE NEVER RETURNED.  10 YEARS LATER INUYASHA KIDNAPS KAGOME. THEY DONT RECONZIE EACH OTHER   RATED M FOR LEMON. REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

A HEARTLESS SOUL

Kagome is 16

Inuyasha 18

Kouga 18

Naraku 566 hah just kidding his 20

Miroku 18

Sango 18

Kikyo 17

She stood on the near off a cliff captivating the beauty of the ocean in front of her. She inhaled a deep breathe smelling the ocean's saltiness tease her nose. Her mother had sent her to bring home a few groceries, but Kagome couldn't help it but stop and admire the ocean.

Funny she owed her life to the ocean she closed her eyes as she remember what had happened to her ten years ago.

_A young Kagome stood at the edge of hill, sitting down her hands cupping her face. The waves taunting her to join in, but her mother had said not to get in without her being there._

_She spotted something glowing in the water and her young curiosity took over and she went into the vast waves. She walked deeper and deeper until she neck-high, she looked down and gasped at the small glowing pearl. She grabbed it and held it closer to her eyes she smiled at her discovery and tied the string it had around her neck. _

_She turned to leave when a powerful current swept her from her feet, she tried to cry for help but her lungs filled with sea water. She was under and she desperately tried to paddle towards the surface, she couldn't hold it anymore she had to breathe._

_Her lungs burned and she did it; she took a breath. _

_She looked up and coughed under water, that when she saw a hand reach out to her, she weakly grabbed it and was shoved above water. _

"_Are you okay!" it sounded like boy no older than her._

"_I-I can't breathe." She closed her eyes and coughed up water. _

_Kagome felt small hands on her chest pounding her trying to revive her._

"_Damn it breathe!" He sighed in relief when she coughed and no water came up, the color coming to her face again. _

_He stared down at her chocolate brown eyes, she was so pretty._

"_Tha-thank you for sav-saving me." Kagome smiled and stared at his face; she loved his golden eyes and just stared at him for what seemed to be forever._

"_Keh whatever I was just bored." He stood proudly and Kagome merely giggled._

_Blushing he leaned in closer to her cocking his head to the side._

"_Hey girl you're pretty I'm going to make you my wife." He sat next to her and laid back on the grass admiring the clouds passing by._

"_Hehe sure you will, I'll be here waiting for you, so where are you from?" _

"_Humph can't you tell i'm a pirate, my daddy was right girls aren't smart." He mumbled under his breathe._

"_Oh well sorry." He could smell her get sad and angrily stood up, his bandana falling in the process._

"_Hey you're a hanyou!" He quickly picked up his bandana and turned away facing away from her._

"_Yeah so what of it, do you think I'm just going to sit here and let you insult me?" He tensed when he felt her grab his ears smiling brightly._

"_I love your ears!" She rubbed them gently. He had never let a human feel his ears like this but he leaned into her touch, not wanting the moment to end._

"_Inuyasha! It's time to go!" _

"_UGGHHHH! Oh well hey don't forget your __**my**__ woman he kissed her cheek and ran to his boat. Once on board he turned and waved to her._

_Neither of the two noticing the dark figure eyeing Kagome's new priced jewel._

Kagome snapped back to reality when a huge wave crashed near her.

"AHHH!" She shrieked, realizing how foolish she must've looked Kagome quickly picked her bag and took off to her house.

"Kagome your home thanks for bringing home the groceries" Mrs. Higurashi smiled and hugged her daughter tightly.

"You're welcome Mama, the sea looked quite welcoming today, want to go and take a dip?"

"Hmm not today sweet heart, your brother is deathly sick today, I don't want to leave his side plus it almost nine. This is no time for ladies to be out on the beach, pirates might come." Her mother shuddered at the thought and walked away towards Soutas room.

Kagome sighed and went to her room setting her priced necklace in her sacred box. She took her silky clothes off and put on her night gown; she sighed and walked to her window staring out into the ocean.

'_Hey don't forget you're my woman' _she shook her head from her thoughts.

"What are you doing thinking about that now?" she thought out-loud.

'That was over ten years ago we were only six' She closed her eyes it was so peaceful so quiet.

BOOOOM!

Kagome shot up from her bed and went to her door.

"Where is she where is the jewel?" Kagome gasped and looked at the box and quickly hid the jewel in her bra.

"I don't know what you're talking about, leave at once!" She closed her eyes and then heard an ear shattering scream as the sound of flesh ripping echoed through the house.

"MAMA!" She covered her mouth and fell back realizing how foolish she had been to yell out, she quickly got up and hid in her closet.

She heard the door rip off its hinges and fly across the room.

"Are you sure you heard it from here?" one of the pirates asked sniffing the air and sighing in her delightful smell.

'Oh no they found me' Kagome's heart thundered and she closed her eyes the suspense killing her.

"Hey Miroku I found her!" her heart stopped as the ugly man roughly grabbed her and threw her onto her bed.

"Well well we have ourselves a virgin." He smirked and kagome grabbed her vase and threw it at him gasping when it broke into a million pieces, the demon pirate smirked and crawled up to her opening her legs up.

Squirming to get away kagome saw a shard of glass and pierced it through the demons heart.

He howled in pain and fell of the bed. Miroku smirked and grabbed kagome's wrist pulling her to him throwing her over his shoulder. Although he wasn't a youkai he was incredibly strong. He broke through the window and ran with kagome screaming and punching him.

When he got to the ship he jumped on and cut the rope setting the ship afloat.

"What are you doing let me go!" Kagome stood up determination filled her eyes. But quickly got frightened as she was surrounded by lust-filled men.

"Stand aside you pathic demons." a deep and dominant voice rang through the ship.

"And why the hell do you bring this ugly wench on my ship." He came up to her and towered over her his gaze piercing hers. As they fought for dominance.

"What do you mean ugly?" Kagome spat at him and he smirked, but it quickly faded as he sniffed her more.

"OH I see why you brought her to me." He roughly put his hand down her shirt and grabbed the jewel shard.

"Can she help us defeat him sir?" Miroku asked carefully seeing, his captain was full in thought.

"Of course, you wench will lead us to Naraku."

"And why the hell would I do that?" Kagome put her hands to her hips and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"If you wish to live." He snorted at her idiotic expression.

"Hey Sango come here and dress this filthy wench." Kagome had had enough and she planted a hard slap on his right cheek. A growl escaped his lips and he turned towards her.

"Hmp what are you going to?" the captain Snorted and pushed her back falling hard against the ground she yelped in pain. He felt his ear twitch and smelt tears.

"Will you stop crying you stink." He stated as he smirked when she gave him a death glare. 'Humph whatever crazy wench.' Wait a minute he smelled blood on her it was one of his men. He growled and everybody looked at him.

"Why do you reek of blood from one of my men?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"He tried to take advantage of me! I had to protect myself."

"Hey captain she smells of a virgin I call first dibs on her!" The short fat and disgustingly ugly man grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him."

"Get your hands of me!" she tried to pull away when the captain pulled her towards him. He shot everyone a glare of 'you touch her I kill you' look. Kagome blushed she had never been so close to a man like this before.

'That girl is interesting I might just keep her alive' he turned to her around and picked her up going down to the bottom of the boat. He threw her on a hammock.

He roughly pulled her hair and whispered in her ear.

"If you ever try anything stupid like striking me again I will kill you." He smirked feeling her tense but he didn't smell fear he smelt frustration.

"Keh will you quit looking at me like that."

'Did he just say Keh? Whatever it must be my mind.'

"Then leave I'm exhausted." He shrugged and turned around

'Why does she seem so familiar?'

'He reminds me of Inuyasha' her thoughts were interrupted when Sango came down and laid next to her smiling.

"Hey I'm Sango believe it or not I'm the best fighter here." She winked and noticed Kagome looked pale. "What's wrong?"

"I-I just want to go ho-home." Kagome said between sobs. Sango shook her head and smiled reassured Kagome to sleep and they will continue to talk in the morning.

The captain and Kagome both fell asleep thinking of that memory so many years ago a smile spreading across their faces.

**OMG THAT WAS SO LONG GOD MY HAND FELL OFF**

**WELL REVIEW SHOULD I CONTINUE?**

**Did you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Haha I'm really sorry _hopelessromantic183 _I didn't realize I called the jewel like three names. So from now on it's going to be called the pearl. thank you all who did review that keeps me really motivated.

OH AND HOPELESSROMANTIC183 HE DIDNT GET HER SCENT BECAUSE SHE'S ONLY SIX AND HIS EIGHT THEIR SMALL AND DONT REALIZE THE ADVENTURE THEIR GOING TO HAVE. :D

**_warning: there will be rape read at your own risk. its nothing really graphic._**

Kagome awoke and groaned when she realized it had not been a nightmare, but it had been real. Her thoughts went to her mom who had been slaughtered. Tears fell down her face and she curled up in a little ball, wanting all of this to go away.

"Hey wench come to my room." The captain sounded mad about something. But she wasn't going to move from this bed no matter what happened. Inuyasha waited for what seemed to be forever and got fed up with her stubbornness.

He came down the steps towards her; Inuyasha came and pulled her hair to make her look at him.

"Ugh, stop it your hurting me!" he smirked and let her go.

"I thought I told you to come to my room." He towered over her and he waited for her reply.

"It's not like you control me, I'm not anything with you, and you can't tell me to do anything." She had that fire in her eyes again.

"I was going to say that we have found a town and I need you to show me where you sense a dark aura." Kagome got up and walked past him. His eyebrow twitched, she had been extremely rude ever since she got on his ship. He ran over to her and pinned her against the wall, he went to her ear and seductively whispered into her ear.

"Don't disrespect me human or you will pay dearly." He was prepared for her to cry or scream but he smelt arousal. He smirked he now knew that she liked it rough, her and him are going to get along just fine. He let her drop and went to his room, he sat on his bed and frowned remembering something he never wanted to remember.

_A young Inuyasha had come back for the love of his life; he saw a girl walking along the shore and ran towards her. She looked just like the girl he had seen five years ago._

"_Is it really you?" She smiled and nodded her eyes glowing with happiness. Inuyasha walked up to her and embraced her. He gently stroked her hair and looked at her deep in the eyes._

"_What's your name?" He realized that he had yet to know her name._

"_My name is Kikyo." She smiled and stroked his cheek. A terribly crash was heard behind them and Inuyasha stood in front of her protectively growling and drawing his sword. There stood a man with a black and red coat. He had a devious smile and lust filled eyes looking at Kikyo. _

_He disappeared and appeared behind Kikyo grabbing her and jumping into the air with her squirming to get away._

"_Help me!" Inuyasha jumped into the air and tried to snatch her back only to be thrown back into the ground. _

"_If you wish to retrieve her just lend me the pearl and a girl named kagome." With that he disappeared with Kikyo screaming._

"_KIKYO!"_

Inuyasha snapped back to reality and sighed heavily realizing that he had to trade the girl at the bottom of his ship for Kikyo. He had been so sure that he wouldnt mind giving up that kagome girl but now he was having second thoughts...

* * *

><p>Kikyo lay sprayed out on his bed, she was sick of waiting for Inuyasha. The foolish half-demon had believed her little lie. She and Naraku's plan seemed so good at the time.<p>

But now she doubted it was even going to work, she closed her eyes when she heard the door open.

"Naraku I see that you're done." She got up and pushed him against the wall running a cool finger across his cheek.

"Naraku our plan isn't working he won't get Kagome and we won't be able to get our revenge!" She retreated from his hold and calmly sat down on the bed and pouted. She had hated Kagome since they were little; she even got the handsome boy to want her instead of her.

She didn't even love Naraku; he had in fact stolen her innocence. She shuddered when the memory crept back into her mind.

_It had been six years since Naraku had kidnapped her and today he looked at her differently. He had told her to meet him in his room. A shiver ran down her spine when she opened the door and saw a sixteen year old Naraku lying on his bed. She tried her best not to let her gaze wonder to his exposed organ._

"_Yo-you needed me." He didn't respond but nodded his head forward, telling her to come closer. Kikyo cautiously walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. Naraku smelled her fear and crawled towards her pinning her down on her back underneath him. She squeezed her eyes shut as he licked her neck and begin to unto her kimono._

"_Naraku no! I'm only thirteen, I want to save myself!" Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. But he ignored it and pressed on. Her young under developed breast fell out into view. And before she could protest he quickly licked her pink bud._

_Realizing how wrong this was Kikyo slapped him and scrambled to get away, and ran to the door. Naraku grabbed her hair and yanked her back into the bed. His eyes were flushed with lust and annoyance this time he wasn't so gentle and roughly clawed all of her clothes off, leaving her bare and cold._

_He smirked and planed a kiss on her neck. _

"_Naraku pl-please stop this!" He growled loudly and pinned her arms above her head and placed himself between her legs. He rubbed her sensitive bud ravishing the look on her face as she held back her moans. _

"_Does it feel good bitch!" He roughly penetrated her tight entrance with three fingers."_

"_You bastard! You don't know the first thing about pleasing a woman!" She quickly regretted her words when he slid his fingers out and slammed his impressive ten-inch manhood. He growled at her tightness while he felt her blood trickling down his shaft._

"_AHHH!" Kikyo cried out in pure pain. Her legs trembled and she was soon crying. Naraku couldn't care less and started to slam inside of her, without any concern for her wellness. _

_Soon though Kikyo felt warmness spread around her and an unfamiliar feeling came and exploded inside of her. It was her very first orgasm and she went wild._

"_Ahhhh…. Naraku Fas-faster pleases!" Naraku smirked and flipped them so he was on his back and she was on top of him. She blushed and gasped when he grabbed her hips and started to buck underneath her. She placed her hands on his chest and started to meet his thrusts._

_They were both soon panting heavily and she came once again screaming his name in pure bliss, Naraku hearing her scream his name came right after her. And she collapsed on-top of him and rolled to her side. She smiled when he pulled her closer to him and hugged her sweetly._

"_I love you Kikyo." _

"_I-I love you to." She shuddered in disgust, how dare he take her innocence._

* * *

><p>"Kagome will you stop trying to escape!" This was her tenth time that day she had tried to escape his ship. He caught her and threw her over his shoulder, holding in his laughter when he looked at her face. She is quite beautiful when she's upset.<p>

Kagome blushed when she noticed him staring and looked away.

When they had reached the bottom of the ship he placed on her bed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So um what rown were you talking about this morning?" She tried to make the awkwardness fade away.

"Oh yeah, we have spotted a town and we are going to investigate it tonight, I have a few warning to tell you though. But before that MIROKU SANGO STOP LISTENING IN!"

Outside of the door Miroku and Sango nervously laughed and hurried away from the door. Miroku picked up Sango and grasped her hands in his. Looking her deep in the eyes.

"Sango i…" he didn't get to finish when she hugged him and tensely walked away. Miroku sighed and flopped onto the floor.

* * *

><p>"Anyways." Inuyasha started again.<p>

"This town there has been rumors of a dark and evil demon I'm thinking its Naraku, and he has someone very dear to me. I need you to go around town with me and remember this kagome don't drink anything this people give you. They love to take beautiful young women and turn them into prostitutes."

Kagome shuddered where she came from prostitutes were the lowest class of women.

"Did you just call me beautiful." It had come out without her knowing and she quickly blushed and played with a loose strand of hair.

"Keh whatever I said young women not an old hag like you." He felt his ears flatten at the sight of her face. Her face was filled with sadness.

She got up and started to walk away Inuyasha got up and walked behind her grabbing her shoulders making her stop.

"Look I didn't…"

"I will help you find Naraku and that woman for you." She pushed his hand away and quietly walked up the stairs to the very tip of the boat. (That place where Jack and rose were in titanic when he held her arms out) Inuyasha followed her and his breath hitched. She looked stunning.

The sunset teasingly made her look like she was glowing. Her black ebony hair flew back, and she had the biggest smile he'd seen ever seen on women. Her eyes were shut and she just plainly looked stunning.

"Inuyasha." Sango's voice made his gaze leave the young women quickly and looked down at her.

"Yes Sango?"

"Do you want me to dress her up for tonight's mission?" Inuyasha nodded and went his room getting ready for tonight's outing.

After hours of getting ready looking in the mirror and smirked. He had a white tight dress shirt with three buttons undone, to show of his well built muscle. His hair was tied up in a high pony-tail, his face looked extremly sculpted. All an All he looked sexy as hell.

When he was done admiring himself, he stepped out and his crew actually looked sophisticated, not like their usually sloppy appearance.

"Sango, wench will you hurry up already!"

Sango came out very well dressed with a light blue dress that clung to her body, she never took off her boots and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Her hair was straightened to its limit. Inuyasha was over taken by his desire to see kagome. He spotted her coming up and looked dumbly at her.

She was wearing a dark red dress, with slight make-up on. Her hair was curly and half of it was pinned up slightly. When she walked her curls bounced with her. The way her hair decorated her face was flawless. She showed a bit of cleavage and it went up a little past her thighs. When she leaned her face upwards he noticed she had red lipstick on matching her dress.

The deep red color made her black hair stand out. She walked past him and followed Sango and the other men off the ship.

'How dare he not compliment how I look?' She crossed her arms and entered a bar waiting for Sango to return. She noticed the man behind the counter eyeing her.

"Miss do you want a drink?" He innocently smiled and handed her the drink. Still mad over what Inuyasha had'nt said she stubbornly grabbed the drink and swallowed it in one gulp.

Remembering what Inuyasha had said she sprang upwards but fell to the ground her mind was racing.

'INUYASHA HELP ME!'

**NEXT CHAPTER: iS THAT KAGOME! THAT CANT BE WHY IS SHE AND SANGO DOING THIS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT REALLY DOES MEAN ALOT WHEN I GET REVIEWS AND IT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED. IT DOESNT HAVE TO BE LONG JUST A SAY WHAT U FEEL LOL PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW IF PEOPLE ARE READING THIS. :) OH AND FEEL FREE TO ASK QUESTIONS**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay Kagome just walk out there and pray that you'll see Inuyasha and he'll buy you instead of a creep." She shuddered at the thought of being bought and hurried to Sango's side. They were both red as an apple, all they had on were fishnets with a pink thong over them and a small bra. And when she said small she meant that it only covered their nipples.(lol)

"New people it's your turn! Get ready and the bidding will begin." Kagome and Sango looked at each other and nervously walked into the open bar. There was a large stage with a walkway so people can look at you and decide if they want to buy you. Kagome closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip drawing blood.

'Inuyasha where in the hell are you?'

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha wait up!" Miroku was having a really hard time keeping up with his enraged friend. Every time he asked him what was wrong Inuyasha just gave him a death glare and he would shut up for a while.<p>

'Where the hell is kagome and Sango?' then he stopped and sniffed the air. He could smell blood and it smelt familiar. He led Miroku into an open bar and took a sit. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and rolled his eyes, his friend had a mischievous grin and leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest. Inuyasha on the other side just sat there tensely he didn't like the feeling he had.

"Welcome everybody! We have two new arrivals and they can't wait to get out here and show you all what they have!" Inuyasha smirked and leaned back he hadn't seen a naked woman in such a long time.

Sango took in a long deep breath and walked forward. When she popped from the corner of the curtain many men whistled and she smirked enjoying this a bit. She walked to the end of the walk-way and tore of her mask.

Miroku choked on his drink and stood up it was his dear Sango!

"Well I will start the bidding at one-hundred dollars!" in the far corner a man stood and raised his hand.

"Anybody else? Going once…going twice…" Miroku quickly stood and offered twelve-thousand dollars. Everyone grew quiet and Sango got off the stage and ran towards Miroku jumping on him. And started to cry onto his shoulder. Miroku smiled but didn't look at her nearly exposed body and hugged her back. He never wanted to let go of her at that moment he had confirmed that he indeed did love Sango.

"Sango I…" he didn't get to finish when the owner grabbed the micro phone and announced the other newbie was on her way.

When kagome came out every man gasped and shouted and whistled throwing flowers towards her. Kagome walked to the edge of the walk-way and posed, not to sluttish but enough to motivate people. Kagome took in a deep breath and took off her mask, Inuyasha slammed his fist onto the ground broke through the floor; he didn't like the idea of men looking at her.

'She's mine!' Inuyasha was baffled and got prepared for he knew was going to be a challenge to get her back.

"Okay everyone let's start the bidding at one-hundred dollars!" there were shouts of one-hundred thousand dollars. Inuyasha got fed up with it and stood on a nearby table and pointed at her with one finger.

"She's my women and I'm willing to pay one-million dollars!" The owner was speechless and pushed kagome off the stage and waited for Inuyasha to pay up. Inuyasha jumped forward and catched Kagome, wrapping her around his jacket.

Inuyasha went up to the owner and punched the living daylights out of the poor guy, laughter struck the place and he called all his men to start heading towards the ship. He grabbed kagome and led everyone out of the bar.

"Hey you! Where's my money! You owe a million bucks!" Inuyasha looked back bored and smiled a wicked smile. The man got the message he wasn't getting his money he had been tricked.

Furious he called a nearby pirate who was still sitting in the bar and called him to him.

"Hey you what's your name?" the pirate got up and slowly walked to the owner.

"What's it to you?" The pirate crossed his arms and bent down so he could look at him straight in the face admiring how weak and fragile the human looked. He could easily break his neck with his strong powerful hand.

"Well… I got tricked by a famous pirate named Inuyasha he took one of my girls without paying." Kouga's smirk disappeared he hated Inuyasha and now he had a women. He remembered back to the girl he had bought he smiled; she was a lovely sight indeed. Kouga turned and headed for his ship he would get the girl and slaughter Inuyasha at the same time.

* * *

><p>She and Inuyasha got to the ship first and he stood there holding onto her waist not letting her move away from him.<p>

'Why is he holding me like this?' kagome got butterfly's in her stomach and blushed deeply. She loved to be in his arms and liked the feeling of his warmth against her. She leaned into his touch and sighed closing her eyes and wrapping herself tighter into his jacket. Breathing in his intoxicating smell. When everyone had arrived Inuyasha led kagome to the bottom of the boat where she slept and sat down next to her.

They didn't talk instead kagome leaned her head against him and sighed remembering that he was looking for another women she was no one to him. She inwardly laughed at the irony she had met a boy called Inuyasha once but now this Inuyasha was after another women he had met when he was little, curiosity took over and she moved from his touch, Inuyasha looked at her questionably and waited until she spoke.

"Inuyasha… who's the women you're looking for?" Inuyasha looked away and scratched the top of his bandana remembering that kagome didn't know he was a hanyou, she didn't need to. Only his love Kikyo knew, she had loved his ears when they first met.

"I'm looking for my one and only love Kikyo." Kagome tensed and the expression of hurt crossed her face, he loved her cousin. Inuyasha sensed her discomfort but kept on telling the story.

"We met when she was seven and I was eight, we talked and laid on the grass, I promised her that I would return for her, and I did she looked amazing. I have never a woman that looked more beautiful then she looked that day she was practically glowing when she hugged me." Inuyasha regretted those words kagome could easily be more gorgeous than her but he had to destroy any friendship he and kagome had. So when it was time to trade her to it wouldn't be so damn hard.

"What about you have you ever met _the_ guy?" he lay back on the bed and closed his eyes waiting for her to answer. He waited for her to speak.

"I met a guy when I was six his name was also Inuyasha. We laid on the grass and he promised to me make me his women and return for me. But he never did…" Inuyasha didn't open his eyes but stayed there waiting for her to continue.

"He probably didn't since your well... you." He knew he didn't mean any of that but he couldn't get attached.

Kagome mouth dropped and tears fell down her face, she got up and ran up the stairs to the edge of the ship and climbed up the watch tower. She let out a whimper and slid down and laid there on the ground looking up at the stars. It was so peaceful, so quiet.

'_He probably didn't since your well you.'_ Kagome cried loudly and wiped the tears from her eyes, she closed her eyes when thunder was heard and she could see lightning dancing over-head. A few water drops fell and hit her cheek.

Her cries were soon over powered by the lightning you could no longer hear her. Her hand went up and rested her hand on her heart. His words had hurt her deeper than any sword could ever wound her.

She wasn't surprised though, Kikyo was indeed perfect she had been her friend until she was six and kagome was five, they had an argument and never spoke again. Kikyo had perfect long straight hair, she had shorter lumpier hair. Kikyo's eyes were normal sized and dark black and kagome had big light brown eyes.

Soon it started to pour down and kagome turned to her side as if trying to block any memories from coming back.

Sango and Miroku had heard everything and were sitting near Miroku's bed shaking their head at their friends harsh words. Sango had changed back into her clothes but had to kick Miroku out of the room; she smiled slightly and leaned against Miroku.

"Do you think he'll really give up kagome for that bitch Kikyo?" Miroku slightly laughed at her fowl mouth. Miroku was sure Inuyasha had developed strong feelings for kagome but he knew Inuyasha had a deep love for Kikyo.

"I-I think he would my love." Sango blushed but sighed at inuyasha's stubbornness he didn't love Kikyo he just felt like he owed her, he had even told her she didn't act like they had met the first time. It was obvious kagome was the perfect match for him. But he was to naïve to figure that on his own.

Inuyasha stayed in kagome's bed and sighed he knew he had hurt her deeply but he didn't have a choice. He knew that when the time came he would give kagome and get Kikyo back, he didn't care about the pearl Naraku could have it for all he cared.

An image of kagome popped into his mind and he shook his head as if trying to get her out of his mind. He didn't know why he couldn't she was constantly in his head, he could smell the rain and sadness in the air. He clenched his eyes shut when he smelt tears, he knew they were kagome's but he stubbornly stayed put.

He remembered the first time they had met on his ship when she had struck him, he laughed at her courage. She always had a fire inside of her eyes, his thoughts transferred back to the bar she had looked lovely actually. She had a firm looking back side and it was pretty big for her size, and he practically drooled over her breast. They weren't huge but average but still had one hell of cleavage! They bounced slightly when she walked. But the thing that had caught her attention the most was her dazzling smile. Her teeth were straight and very white and shiny, ugh and those big brown eyes.

Kagome sat up she was drenched, she sighed and climbed down the tower it was still pouring but she didn't care at this point. Kagome was going to find Kikyo for Inuyasha but she would embark in her own journey she would find her Inuyasha.

'I will train every day and get stronger! I will find him at any cost.' Kagome put her fist in the air and smiled she would get over Inuyasha and be happy for once. She headed back to her room and sighed when he was still there. Inuyasha looked up and saw her there dripping wet he went to her and wrapped his jacket around her.

"Don't bother." Kagome couldn't even look at him in the eyes and soon tears started to fall down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them off tierd of letting him see her cry.

"Youre going to get sick, I insist." He firmly wrapped her once again. Kagome was fed up one minute he acted like a total bastard and now he was all the sudden a fucking gentlemen.

"Don't touch me! I will find Kikyo you don't have to worry about me." Inuyasha was taken back he instantly felt awful he was the cause for her being this way.

"Kagome look at me." Kagome looked up and saw him starting to take off his bandana if he was a hanyou then maybe it was him.

SUSPENSE! HAHAH REVIEW I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS I LIKE CRIED I NEED MORE PLEASE TELLL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE. I NEED TO KNOW.


	4. Chapter 4

HERE WE GO CHAPTER 4! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND NEW PEOPLE WELCOME TO OUR ADVENTURE.

**Warning there will be masturbation and ejaculation read at your own risk, and there will be some fluff!**

**I have always forgotten about disclaimers lol**

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. *EVILY GRINS AND SLAPS LAWYER***

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p>Kagome's heart was pounding furiously a million questions raced through her mind.<p>

'Was it him?' kagome wished it was but wondered why he had mentioned Kikyo. Her stomach turned and started doing flips, she could feel her heart at her throat and she bit her bottom lip. Inuyasha bit his bottom lips and untied his bandana, just as he was about to show her his ears...

"Inuyasha! We need your help out here there's a massive storm coming" Kagome almost turned and scream but simply looked deep into his eyes. 'Should I kiss him?' she closed her eyes and gently took a step forward.

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide and he froze, he couldn't kiss her, he had to find Kikyo. So before she could approach any closer, he placed his arms on her shoulders and stopped her.

"I have to go kagome, stay down here where it's safe." Kagome's eyes snapped open and blushed furiously, was she crazy what did she think she was doing! He was taken by her cousin. She shuddered and laid back closing her eyes and running her fingers through her hair. 'Why am I so confused?'

* * *

><p>Inuyasha came up to the surface of the ship and shuddered, <em>'Damn that girl for being so irresistible!'<em> Inuyasha eyes snapped open when he smelt the colossal storm that was coming their way.

"Everyone listen grab everything you own and stuff it in the basement! Then hurry up and meet me back here in exactly five-minutes, unless you all want to die." No body moved in shear panic.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE GO!" Everyone scurried in their rooms and Inuyasha was shivering, not from the cold but from adrenaline. He hadn't met a storm this big since his father was washed away many years ago. He had to protect his family no matter what. _'I won't let anybody die'_ every pirate came back out and stood waiting for instruction. The air was picking up speed and very fast, Inuyasha hair waved crazily behind him. He tightened his bandana and ordered everyone to close the sails and for the strongest pirate to take charge of the wheel. Everyone went for the wheel and Inuyasha sighed, even as his family they were practically worthless.

"Miroku will you take the wheel god dammit!" Miroku smirked and took hold of the wheel, his arms straining against the powerful wheel. His veins were popping out and Inuyasha could hear Sango ordering people around.

'Who the hell does she think she is'

"Everyone brace yourself here comes the first wave in about two-minutes hold on to something!" everyone hurried and held on to each other while holding onto the barrels. Inuyasha just stood there holding on to a rope. He could smell the wave it was right up there ass he closed his eyes and readied himself.

"Inuyasha…" a small voice overtook him and he looked over his shoulder his eyes widened in fear as he realized kagome was in the middle of the boat. Kagome screamed when she saw the wave.

Inuyasha saw the wave it was enormous! The waters were black with a slight hint of foam, and easily towered over the boat by many meters.

"Kagome you idiot hold onto to something!" But it was too late the wave came crashing down on the boat everyone screamed. But one scream made his stomach turn. It was kagome's scream.

The whole scene had been like slow motion to him, kagome had closed her eyes and shut her mouth tight crushing her eyes shut. Then everything went blurry when the wave slapped his face, harshly. He opened his eyes to try and see past the wave, but quickly closed them when the salty waters burned his eyes. The wave past with a horrible crash, he opened his eyes and looked, he sighed and relaxed a little when he noticed everyone seemed to be okay.

Inuyasha looked to his left and noticed Miroku, he was protectively holding Sango as she had hit her head against the steering wheel, and seemed to be knocked out. Miroku had busted his lip and had a huge bruise on his forehead. But still he held her and tears were streaming down his face. Inuyasha could smell Sango's blood and noticed she had a gush going through her stomach. Realizing that she would be okay at the hands of Miroku, he returned his attention to kagome.

Inuyasha started to franticly look for kagome but there was no sign of her. He felt something he hadn't felt since he had lost Kikyo. Fear.

"Kagome damn it where are you!" Inuyasha panicked and leaned over the boat and spotted kagome limply trying to swim, her fiery nature had vanished it was filled with horror. She was trying to maintain her head above the water as the waved kept sweeping her as if she were a rag doll.

"Miroku you bastard you're in charge! If I don't return remember that I love you!" Inuyasha laughed and Miroku smirked knowing it had been faked. Inuyasha jumped into the freezing waters, being a hanyou it didn't bother him but to kagome this was deadly.

"Kagome where the hell are you!"

"Inu-inuyasha I… I'm over he-he-he-here!" her teeth where chattering and her body was quaking, she was freezing to death and she could feel it. Inuyasha heard her faint voice and paddled towards her; what he saw will forever be tattooed into his mind.

Kagome was smiling at him. Her eyes held no fear now that he was there and despite the obvious frosty waters her eyes held kind and a warmness he could feel. He swam towards her faster and held her in one arm while the other held her around the waist.

"Kagome you have to help me try moving your feet." Kagome stiffly moved her feet and cried out in pain.

'Damn it she's getting frost-bite!' Inuyasha swam franticly with one arm and fought against the titanic sized waves. One wave came behind them and startled Inuyasha, his first reaction was to hold onto kagome, she barely was able to hold onto him. They went under and hard, he gasped and held his breathe. He looked up to the surface and tried paddling up but there was a current holding them down. Kagome was frightened and hung to him looking at him with pleading eyes. This reminded him of that memory of Kikyo; he looked at kagome and felt his heart tug towards her. For the first time he wished kagome had been that one lovely girl he had met.

(**The rest is going to be happening under water amazingly) **He could feel kagome's heart straining and he squeezed her hand and suddenlykissed her. Kagome was fully surprised but closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha felt her start to shake and kissed her more gently tracing her hair which was building a curtain around them. Both silver and black mixed in the water. If he was to die this was the way he wanted to die in the arms of kagome.

They stopped the kiss and held each other and closed their eyes.

_'No he has to find Kikyo! And I have to find my Inuyasha!'_ Kagome's eyes snapped open and pulled inuyasha's hair to make him look at her. They had been under for three minutes and she was at her limit. She held his hand and paddled forward, Inuyasha smirked she loved this side of her and paddled strongly with her.

Kagome's eyes closed as the icy water slapped her cheeks making little cuts in her skin. They reached the surface and she gagged on water, clumsily breathing in water and started coughing horribly. Inuyasha couldn't spot his ship but spotted a near-by island. He mustered all his strength and swam towards it.

When they reached it he took off his jacket and laid kagome down. She was turning a nasty shade of blue, and her breathing had stopped. Inuyasha's eyes almost popped from his head and he leaned in closer. He quickly started to pump her chest, desperate to make her breathe again. But it wasn't working!

"Damn it breathe!" Inuyasha relaxed when she coughed up the remaining water and the beautiful tan colored skin returned.

"Tha-thank you for sav-saving me." Kagome sat up and smiled at him sweetly.

"keh whatever! I was just bored." Inuyasha turned sideways not wanting her to see the blush that was appearing on his face. Kagome fell silent.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_*********_

_**"**__**Damn it breathe!" He sighed in relief when she coughed and no water came up, the color coming to her face again. **_

_**He stared down at her chocolate brown eyes, she was so pretty.**_

_**"**__**Tha-thank you for sav-saving me." Kagome smiled and stared at his face; she loved his golden eyes and just stared at him for what seemed to be forever.**_

_**"**__**Keh whatever I was just bored." He stood proudly and Kagome merely giggled.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK******

* * *

><p>'He's just like that boy, did Kikyo trick him into thinking I was her?' her thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha sat by her and wrapped his jacket around her, scooting her into his lap.<p>

"Wh-what are you doing!" kagome blushed and tried to get up not liking the closeness there was between them. Inuyasha pressed his forehead against her back and took in a very deep breathe. His heart had been beating furiously but now it had calmed upon hearing her breatheing and her strong heart-beat .

"Kagome I thought I was going to lose you." He wrapped his arms around kagome and hugged her tightly. Kagome turned around so she could face him while still sitting on his lap. She cupped his cheek and traced his cheek-bones. Inuyasha breathed in her scent and gently grabbed her chin.

Kagome's heart sped up and she leaned in closer, while Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned into her and pressed his lips against hers, loving the feeling of her smooth lips against his. He slid his tongue across her lips and kagome caught the hint and willingly opened her mouth.

Inuyasha immedietly slid his tongue In her mouth and felt every inch of taste she had to offer. Their hearts were pounding against their chest.

Their bodies were so hot against each other. Inuyasha stopped kissing her and started to kiss her neck, their breathing had become un-even now from all the passion raidiating from each other. He licked at the place where he could feel her pulse and gently nipped at her skin. Kagome threw her head back a little moan came from her lips.

Inuyasha kept on kissing her neck while he used his other hand and clawed at the top of her dress ripping it slightly to reveal her cleavage. He growled at the sight of her breast coming out of her dress, but kagome stopped him and shyly got off of him.

"Inuyasha I'm saving my-self, I've never done any of this before and I'm saving myself for my love Inuyasha."

"Curse that guy for having my name." Inuyasha sat up and faked the best laugh he could come up with. A deep feeling filled his chest and knew it as jealousy. He longed to be the guy that kagome would save her purity for. Although when he looked at her his heart always fluttered, she was the perfect women.

Brave,kind, and loyal. Her beauty was like no other. He closed his eyes and imagined her underneath him screaming his name in pure bliss. His thoughts were interrupted when kagome spoke to him:

"Come on Inuyasha, we need to sleep and get our energy for tomorrow." Inuyasha ignored the pressure that was building in his pants and laid next to her.

_'I almost gave myself to him! I have to wait for my Inuyasha.'_ Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around Inuyasha and smiled drifting to a peaceful sleep.

Inuyasha watched her and slid his hand across her bangs smiling at her innocence. His smile disappeared as his thought went to Kikyo.

_'Do I really want Kikyo back?'_ with that question ringing in his ears his eyes closed from the exhaustion that overtook him. Then a feeling as if someone had kicked his lower regions had struck him, his sensitive man-hood was straining for realese. He pressed his eyes closely together and got up careful not to wake kagome.

He ran into the woods and hid behind a tree and unstrapped his pants he shivered as it came lose and dropped to the floor. He grabbed his aching erection and slowly started to pump himself, the whole time thinking of his and kagome's moment that they had shared. He gently ran one finger up his shaft and breathed out a soft groan. He hurridly grabbed his organ and started pumping his organ. His erection started to pulse and he started to buck his hips against his hand. He could feel his orgasm coming and shut his eyes tightly. His body tensed and his toes curled with pure pleasure, Inuyasha reached his peak and his seed came spilling out and he bit his lips trying not to wake kagome.

When it was over he fell to his knees and waited for his body to calm down.

When it did he walked over to kagome and laid by her smiling down at her.

_'You have no idea what you do to me, you crazy wench.'_ He lowered his head and gently kissed her forehead. He placed his hand on her cheek and gently rubbed her arm, sleep battled with his eyes and he finally gave in.

WOOHOO IT'S DONE! I WAS GLUED TO THE SCREEN FOR LIKE THE LONGEST TIME. 

WILL KAGOME GET STRONGER, WILL INUYASHA DIE LOL JK 

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! MY GOAL IS TO GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS BEFORE CONTINUEING! 

i noticed people added me to their story alert but dont review. please people review it really does motivate me.

but anyways! the next chapter is filled with fluff drama and cheesy moments lol

HOPE YOU LIKED IT BYE.

**REVIEWWWW**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok this may seem random, but it'll make sense when you read. I've read millions of stories when they give kagome huge boobs: / I have nothing against huge boobs. But those stories make me feel like

'What are guys in the real world going think when they see me in the future?' so I'm making kagome's boobs normal size lol. Like a b cup. And for the guys who read these sorry about your luck! Lol cuss let's face it girls not all of us are blessed with perfect anime bodies! But she does have a big ass. Loll

ENJOY

Kagome's eyes slowly opened and she gave a big yawn, her hair was horribly frizzy and she groaned as she felt it. She slowly looked at Inuyasha and realized that he was still asleep. Kagome really needed to empty out her bladder, so she unhooked Inuyasha's firm grasp around her waist and got up and dashed for the woods. She held her stomach trying to force herself to hold it a bit longer.

She found a big tree and quickly ran towards it, when she was almost there she slipped on something slimy on the ground, she grunted loudly when she hit the ground. Her elbows were scraped but that was the least in her mind at the moment. She looked down and saw this white substance; she poked it and scrunched her face in disgust.

'What the hell is this shit?' She grumbled and got up, after reliving her bladder she walked back to where Inuyasha was and was surprised to see asleep. She rolled her eyes realizing that's why he was the last person to show up on deck.

'He's so lazy!' kagome smiled evilly as she took this chance to go bathe, she hid behind a tree and took her dress and under garments off and ran past him and into the ocean. She sighed happily when the cool water slapped her thighs. She couldn't remember the last time she had had a decent bath.

When she was waist deep, she slowly slid down and got on her knees. The water was now up to her neck and she loved the way the waves playfully dragged her deeper into the ocean, but gently pushed her back.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and growled lowly when he didn't feel kagome next to him; he sat up and smelt her scent towards the ocean. His eyes nearly popped out if his socket when he saw her smiling and standing up. He couldn't see any details because of the sun rising and could see her figure, shapely and firm. Her back was turned to his and she went under the water, Inuyasha took this chance and quickly disposed of his clothes.

Kagome was in heaven, it felt wonderful this was the first decent bath since she had been kidnapped. She realized that she hadn't nearly eaten for a week, and she was starving. She could feel her stomach protesting, and she urged her body to get over its weakness.

Kagome came up and covered her breast with her hair and sighed. She hated her body especially her breast. She thought of them as small and useless, kagome sighed and looked up at the sky. She closed her eyes and felt the breeze blowing her hair away from her body; the sky was decorated with marvelous colors. Pink and orange battled for dominance mixing together as they approached the sun.

Kagome's body tensed when she felt ripples in the water was there a shark! Her mind was racing and she braced herself for what was coming.

Inuyasha quickly went under and slid between her legs and grabbed her thighs coming back up from the water. Kagome was in shock she was naked and sitting on Inuyasha's shoulders. Inuyasha inwardly groaned feeling her exposed flesh touching the back of his neck, but he didn't realize kagome was feeling the complete opposite of him. He smirked and moved his neck to the side as of trying to pop it. His real goal was to rub her sensitive bundle of nerves. (Gosh that was embarrassing to write :p)

Kagome gasped and looked down and clenched her hands up into fists. 'Who the hell does he think he is!' Stupid dog!' kagome punched the top of his head and Inuyasha fell and dropped her into the water. He quickly came back followed by kagome, her hair wasn't covering her breasts and he loved how she didn't realize that.

"Inuyasha you scared the living shit out of me! Don't ever do that again!" she crossed her arms and had a look that said ~well what the hell do you have to say about this~

Inuyasha's gaze went down and looked at her exposed breast and he also crossed his arms, and planted a huge smile on his face.

"Well kagome all I really need to say is, you have some sexy nipples." With that he lightly brushed his fingers across her rosy pink nipples, enjoying the feeling of her body tensing and her nipples hardening instantly.

"YOU-YOU DON'T TOUCH ME!" kagome's face was blood red and she ran past him covering herself and ran behind the tree and quickly got dressed. Growling loudly when the bottom of her dress stuck to her wet skin. When the dress was put on kagome stood in silence, remembering the magical yet perverted moment that had happened.

She held up her hand to her chest and slid down to the ground, no man had giving her such a feeling before. 'Why am I getting all worked up? It's just Inuyasha…' kagome grabbed her knees and buried her head between her knees, a tingly sensation spurred up in her stomach when she remembered what had happened, should she just go back out there and act as if nothing happened.

But kagome was too self-conscious to go back out there and look at him in the eyes, so she decided to go out to the forest and look for something sweet to eat.

**THERE WILL BE A LEMON BETWEEN NARKU AND KIKYO WARNING* THERE IS RAPE***

"Ugh Naraku seriously! When the hell am I going to see my Inuyasha I miss him." Kikyo was sick and tired of just sitting and doing nothing all day, she was more than ready to break her cousins heart.

"My love you must be patient, we have to wait for the right moment to come and show him and my treasure (A.K.A KAGOME) the surprise of their life-time." Kikyo sighed and fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes. Naraku growled and went and laid in the bed with Kikyo, opening her Kimono revealing her breast.

Kikyo inwardly rolled her eyes, how she hated this man, but she decided to play along and started to grind her hips against his. Naraku smirked and leaned and started to lick her sensitive pink bud. Kikyo squirmed and started to take Naraku's clothes off; Naraku shredded his clothes off and quickly mounted her.

Kikyo was prepared for the regular routine, but instead Naraku stood up and grabbed Kikyo's arm gently pulling her to him. Kikyo blushed when she realized what he wanted her to do, '_what the hell is wrong with this sicko!' _

She played it off and stood on her knees gently grabbing his flesh and licked the sensitive head, Naraku threw his head back, and let out a soft groan. Kikyo hated his smell, his taste basically she hated everything about him. She took his entire length in her mouth and started to bop her head on it. Naraku forcefully grabbed her silky soft hair and plunged into her mouth, making her gag and try to pull away.

Naraku slapped her and grabbed her jaw making her mouth open, trying to relive the pain and shut her eyes closed.

"Look at me bitch!" Kikyo slowly opened her eyes and opened her mouth. Naraku grabbed a fist full of hair and dragged her against the wall, almost as if slamming her against the wall. He opened her kimono and bent her against the wall. He smiled and spread her legs wide open exposing herself to him, Kikyo was shivering uncontrollably.

Naraku groaned and plunged in two digits into her making her scream, he hadn't been gentle and his claws ripped her from the inside. He started thrusting his fingers into her and bent down on her whispering in her ear, how wet she was. Kikyo cried out when he forcefully pulled out and plunged in with his member. He groaned and grabbed her hips allowing himself to thrust in deeper and faster. Kikyo put her hands against the wall to protect her head from clashing against the wall.

Naraku squeezed her hips sinking his claws in and with one more powerful thrust he expelled his seed deep inside of her womb. He laughed and pulled out slapping her head and walking out of the room.

Kikyo laid there on the ground in a fetal position she was confused, hurt and raped.

'He hasn't done that to me before.' She cried and made a promise to get him back some day.

'I hate you.'

* * *

><p>Kagome was dumbly walking around when she saw a tree filled with some type of berries! They looked delicious; she ran up to them and inhaled their smell, her mouth watered when the sweet fragrance teased her nose. It was also very beautiful it was orange with pink spots on it. But before she picked one she frowned remembering one of the times her grandfather had made her sit down and listen to his teachings about dangerous fruits.<p>

Back then it seemed so useless but now she was trying desperately to remember. She closed her eyes and sat crissed-crossed on the floor.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"_Jii-chan I don't care about dangerous fruits! I want to go spend the night over Eri's house!" kagome groaned and sat down on the table sighing loudly._

"_Now kagome! Its family tradition at the age of thirteen the eldest in the family has to instruct the future owner of the shrine about these fruits!" Jii-chan calmly walked and sat down in front of kagome and got out a book._

"_Grandpa! That's like three hundred pages are you crazy." Jii-chan ignored her and opened the book._

"_Blue fruits-helps with a cold"_

"_Red fruits-help with unfertile women"_

"_Orange fruits-an antidote for horrible illnesses" _

"_Now kagome I could go on and on but listen if you're ever on an island NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER drink an orange and pink fruit! They umm… were meant for women who didn't want to well... sleep with their husbands. It made them ummm what's that word you crazy teenagers use, oh yeah it makes who ever eats it extremely horny for a whole day"_

_Kagome's face instantly lit up and she stood up clashing her hands against the table._

"_Grandpa first of all don't ever say that again! And why an island?"_

Kagome blushed and ran from the fruit realizing what a huge mistake she would've made, she ran into something hard and tumbled over.

"And why the hell are you out here all by yourself, you could get hurt." Kagome got up and stared at him and started to bust out laughing, he had tree branches and mud all over his hair.

"WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY!" he blushed remembering what had happened to him back at the woods.

"Inuyasha what happened to you!" kagome got on her knees and held her stomach. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she started to cough vigorously.

"I was worried about you so I decided to go look for you." He sounded suddenly serious and turned to walk back to the camp. Kagome felt bad and ran next to him and grabbed his hand and kept walking quietly not looking at him. Inuyasha blushed slightly and gripped her hand stronger; kagome smiled and started to run. They ran threw a dark section of the forest and ended up in a beautiful meadow.

It was filled with Sakura trees, and its petals were falling and the wind gently blowing them around. The ground was decorated with soft white lilies and red roses which seemed to pop out against the white.

Kagome let go of his hand and ran to the middle of the meadow and threw her hands up and smiled closing her eyes. Inuyasha stopped and gasped at how beautiful she looked, he smiled and ran to her.

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! THE NEXT PART IT EXTREMLY CHEEESEEYYY LOL**

Kagome saw him running towards her and she laughed and dashed towards him. Inuyasha nearly gasped seeing her run towards him, her eyes held a shimmer to them and her smile. Oh man her smile was something you didn't see anymore. Her hair was flying crazily behind her and her breasts were heaving and bouncing softly.

Kagome was shocked to see Inuyasha looking at her like that, his eyes held a sort of kindness in them that she hadn't seen in him since she had met them. He had a small smile that melted her heart and his hair was waving gently behind them.

Inuyasha threw his hands forward and snaked them around kagome's waist picking her up and spinning her around once, never leaving her eyes. He gently placed her back down on the ground and ran his hand threw her hair.

'_Kagome I love you.'_ He grabbed her chin and leaned down making them both fall to the ground. Kagome's heart was racing what was he doing! Inuyasha smiled at her face, he felt his heart sink when he realized that she wouldn't want a hanyou like him, the other Inuyasha was probably a full demon.

"Inuyasha do you hear that!" kagome had heard splashing far off into the distance; Inuyasha merely smiled and helped her up. Kagome took his hand once again and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Do you want to go for a dip, kagome?" The way her name rolled so easily off his tongue made her shiver. Kagome smiled hugely and nodded her head furiously; Inuyasha smiled at her child-like behavior and got on his knees. Kagome cocked her head to the side and she quickly realized he was going to carry her all the way to the waterfall. She hopped on and they were off.

Kagome held his jacket tightly and inhaled his sweet smell, he smelled of bravery, love and sweet apples. She dozed off and quickly jumped when Inuyasha almost slipped on some mud that was on the ground. He grumbled and gently set her down and smiling at the view of the waterfall.

Kagome blushed. And started to chew on her bottom lip, she was embarrassed he hadn't left, did he expect her to change in front of him? As if reading her mind Inuyasha went behind a huge boulder and kagome released a light sigh.

Kagome timidly hid behind a tree and took her clothing of; she looked to the sky and noticed it was completely dark; the sky was filled with big stars forming constellations. The moon was the most striking item in the sky, it was a full moon. She peeked behind the tree and noticed Inuyasha was already in the middle of the pool, at the bottom of the waterfall.

She gasped and bit her lip, he was stunning. His eyes were closed and she had never seen him at so much peace. He was standing in the middle of the pool, on the moons reflection. She rolled her eyes when he still had his bandana on, 'What's up with him and that stupid bandana.'

"Well kagome are you going to come join me? Or am I going to have to go and fetch you?" Kagome squeaked and ran into the water; it was really warm almost like a hot spring.

Inuyasha turned to look at her and kagome quickly blushed and covered herself, lowering her body into the water so it could cover her up. Inuyasha softly walked over to her and grabbed her arms pulling her up exposing herself to him. She looked at him in the eyes and quickly looked away; Inuyasha placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her on her forehead. Kagome relaxed and hugged him tightly as if her life depended on it.

Suddenly Inuyasha grunted in pain and let her go and fell to his knees holding onto his stomach. He felt his member aching and starting to harden. '_What the hell is going on?' _

"Inuyasha are you alright what did you eat?"

"This fruit, ugh… it was orange and pink." Kagome eyes widened!

'OMG HIS HORNY'

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! PLEASE REVIEW ONCE AGAIN LOL**

**I HAVE A QUESTION! IM THINKING OF UPLOADING EVERY TUESDAY SO IT WONT BE A SURPRISE TO U ALL WHNE I UPDATE IS THAT A GOOD IDEA?**

**AND PEOPLE IF YOU ADD ME TO YOUR STORY ALERT AT LEAST REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR READING. IM NOT ASKING FOR LIKE A PARAGRAPGH. "I LIKED IT" THAT'S PERFECT IDC.**

**WELL HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!**

**REEEVIEWW**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Nhph _kagome I-I need release! He-help me!" Inuyasha's face was flushed and his hips were rocking forward and back against his hand. He was biting his lower lip and closing his eyes tightly shut. Kagome blushed and looked away, why the hell was he doing this in front of her! Out of all the people…

She couldn't grasp the idea of helping Inuyasha find his _release, _but she couldn't help the wetness that was spreading throughout the pit of her stomach. _'Why is this happening to me? I didn't eat the fruit…'_

Her attention snapped back to Inuyasha who was now standing, supporting his weight against a tree branch. Furiously pumping his cock, She could feel his breathing becoming more and more irregular. Her legs started to tremble and she fell to the ground, and opened her legs wide open. Her face was flushed with embarrassment; she couldn't understand why she was doing this. Inuyasha looked at her and quickly made his way towards her, Kagome panted heavily and looked at Inuyasha with lust filled eyes.

"Kagome… I need to be inside of you!" Kagome shook her head no and crawled towards the tree where her clothes were laying scattered around. She quickly got dressed and walked over to Inuyasha and gave him a serious look.

"Inuyasha listen closely…" Her face burned a cute light shade of pink and she played with a loose strand of hair. "I'm never going to **ever **do this again so just shut up and let me help you." She could tell Inuyasha was still confused and got on her knees. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled, she then returned her attention to his raging hard-on standing proudly in front of her face. She carefully grasped the base of his shaft and gave a small squeeze. Inuyasha gasped loudly and sunk down into a sitting position.

Kagome thought she had done something wrong and she got on her knees begging him with her eyes to forgive her for anything she had done wrong. This was the first time she had indeed come into contact with another man's flesh.

"Sorry Inuyasha… did I do something wrong?" Inuyasha ignored her question and grabbed a fist full of hair and slammed his sex down her throat making her gag. He groaned as the muscles in her neck contracted around his member. Kagome moaned loving how he was being so dominant towards her. She had always dreamt of having some fetish or kinky sex with someone. _'What the hell am I thinking I'm not going to fuck the guy?' _Kagome grew confident and by herself started bobbing her head up and down his shaft, in a steady pace. Making sure to swirl her tongue over the head, she knew he enjoyed this by the way his thighs were twitching ever so often.

"Kag-Kagome you're so _nhph... ugghh oh god!" _Kagome had his entire length in her mouth while her other hand gently massaged his balls, being careful not to squeeze too hard. Inuyasha felt a stirring in his lower region and thrusted his hips up impaling his member deep into kagome's throat.

"KAGOME _oh-my-god…." _ Kagome panted deeply feeling Inuyasha's flesh softening and spasming wildly deep inside her throat. She was in shock but relieved, he had tasted so…so… delicious.

"KAg-kagome… that was umm amazing." Inuyasha blushed deeply and pulled her in his arms sleep over powering his senses, she had exhausted him like no one could. Kagome smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, slowly closing her eyes and falling fast asleep herself.

**SANGO'S P.O.V*****

"Miroku what the hell are you doing?" Sango asked eyeing suspiciously at Miroku who seemed to be wrapped in thoughts today. Ever since this morning when he usually went and woke her with sweet saying, didn't in fact show up this morning. All day Miroku had been keeping a distance from her, and it was starting to aggravate her. He hadn't even groped her –not that she cared all that much-

"He's up to something I can feel it, but what's the special occasion?" Sango crossed her arms in frustration and was determined to find out what the hell that lecherous pirate was up to! She crept down the dark long hallway to Miroku's room and sneakily pressed her ear against his door and listened carefully.

"Shhh… Hijio Sango might be present and hear you, we can't afford for her to hear anything that we are discussing right now." Sango's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, when did Miroku get so damn sneaky! She had to fight the urge to barge in and kick him upside the head, and beat him with a stick. Sango threw herself of the door when she heard someone walking towards the door, and she quickly sped down the hall. Her heart speeding up afraid of getting caught by Miroku.

**MIROKU'S P.O.V*****

'_That's weird… I could've sworn I felt someone listening in on our conversation.' _He shrugged it off and looked both ways before letting hijio leave the room and rushing back into his room and going into the large and very organized closet he had. Today was one of the most important days of the year it was Sango's birthday! His beloved was turning twenty years old! He had been planning the surprise birthday party all day. He had been dodging Sango all day, so she wouldn't follow and ruin the surprise he had in store for her.

At the end of the closet there laid a pile of blood red roses organized neatly and laced at the bottom, he had searched for these type of roses for forever. He looked at his hands and sighed, there were cuts and bruises and a large gash in the middle of his hand.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Miroku had rested at a town stopping the search for his captain and the sweet kagome, when he had remembered it was Sango's birthday the next day. HE told everyone on board he had to make a quick exchange to make and everyone bought it, and continued on their daily lazying around the ship._

_He was looking for a bunch of roses when he spotted some at the edge of a counter, with another man looking as if they wanted to buy it as well. Miroku quickly made his way past the crowds of people and pushed the man aside._

'_**There's no way this creep is taking my beloved's roses!'**__ He thought evilly as he stood in a fighting postion. This mane easily towered over him and out-weighed him by the hundreds. The growsly overweight man stepped forward bringing out a knife and with unimaginable speed dug into Miroku's hand causing him to fall backwards. There was no way in hell he would survivie this, but if it was for Sango he would try anything in his power to get her those roses._

"_hey look there goes a woman half-dressed!" drool exscaped the monsters mouth and he hungrily turned around allowing Miroku to quickly grab the roses and dash back to the ship. A crew member cut the rope setting the ship afloat once again. _

_Miroku didn't once stop running until he had reached his room and had locked the door behind him, setting down the roses and excpecting his hand. Blood was gushing out without control and he felt kind of dizzy but he smiled resting in his bed._

_He had gotten the roses for his beloved._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Miroku grabbed the roses and set up the bed with a silky soft red sheet, and soft puffy white pillows. He smiled and threw white petals on the bed, and setting some candles alit, and turning the lights off. He smiled at the perfection of the room and headed out the door in search of Sango.

MY P.O.V

Miroku had desperately searched for Sango until he found her resting a side post holding her sword her face conflicted by different emotions. He crept up behind her and placed his firm soft hands over her eyes and pulled her body against his.

"Just go with what I do." Miroku whispered softly in her ear and led her back to his room, he had been surprised she hadn't fought back the entire time. He quickly locked the door and held his hands on her face once again, making sure she couldn't see out of them.

"Miroku you have been acting so strange today what's going on?" Sango tensed when she felt him spin her around letting his hands fall free from her eyes. Sango gasped the room looked stunning, the candles made the room appear dark and mysterious, while the bed looked really inviting. She blushed as Miroku grabbed her chin and kissed her forehead gently.

"Don't worry Sango im waiting until our marriage." He smiled noticing her nodding dumbly and he grabbed the roses behind him and bowed to her and offered her the roses.

"Happy birthday my sweet." Sango's eyes widened she had forgotten her own birthday, wow she felt stupid…

She smiled and took the roses leaning in and kissing him on the lips wrapping her arms around his neck

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO INUYASHA AND KAGOME<strong>

"Damn it all! I need to get out of this cursed island!" Inuyasha was being stupid…once again. Kagome had laid down on the sand all day and watched Inuyasha moan and groan about dying alone on this island. She sighed as he once again barged into the ocean banging his fists around like a small chile.

Inuyasha stepped on a shell and cried out in pain.

"FUCK EVERYTHING! IM GOING TO DIE ALONE!"

Kagome sighed… _'Some people never change…'_

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**UGH I FEEL LIKE THIS HAS BEEN THE WORST WORK IVE DONE..**

Remember review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome people! Okay so this is going to be the longest chapter I have EVER written! Thanks for all who review I'm so happy! Throws everyone free cookies! **

It had been now over a month since kagome and Inuyasha had been stuck here in this cursed island. Kagome amazingly was the calm one, she spent her days lying on the sand watching the clouds go by, she had no need to worry she had confidence that someone in this world would find them. If not then well she didn't get that far ahead.

Inuyasha on the other hand was going crazy, everyday it was the same thing. His hair was sticking out in all directions and he was constantly pacing around swearing at Miroku for being so stupid.

"Inuyasha will you relax and come sit by me." Kagome had grown tired of watching him walking back and forth. He looked at her with half crazed eyes but slumped over and laid down next to her.

"Oh Inuyasha that one looks like a dog!" Kagome sounded so childish he smiled and looked at where she was pointing.

"That does look like a dog damn!" Kagome rolled her eyes; there was no need to be cursing.

"You know Inuyasha it's actually nice to be away from everything, and not worrying about anyone but well… us." Kagome blushed and scooted a little closer to Inuyasha, loving the way he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her even closer to him.

"Yeah I know what you…" Inuyasha sat up quickly and his ears twitched in his bandana and he smelt something coming. And very fast, he grabbed kagome and threw her to side; it had been an arrow.

Kagome grunted and winced in pain. _'What the hell did that come from?' _She stood and went towards the arrow, it had a pretty purple glow with a soft pink sparkles. Kagome's eyes widened, it was so beautiful. It reminded her of her pearl; that Inuyasha had taken, she felt the need to go and feel it.

Kagome grabbed the arrow and felt a sudden pulsation go throughout her body, Inuyasha stared at her. He too had felt the strength that flowed through kagome, it was strange. His soul seemed to relax and he soon started to feel a bit dizzy. He went and sat down next to kagome and looked curiously down at the arrow.

Inuyasha and kagome jumped suddenly when a translucent figure appeared in front of them. It looked almost like a ghost but it looked like a priestess. She was covered with a pretty orange kimono with dragons decorated the front. With a yellow obi making it appear like she had a very tiny waist.

Inuyasha and kagome starred dumbly at the figure, not knowing what to make of this situation…

"Kagome... Priestess of the Higurashi shrine; the people of your shrine in ancient times were known for their great spiritual powers. But you lack any power." The priestess known as Midoriko said, while stepping forward placing a gentle hand on kagome's shoulder. Kagome gave her an embarrassed looked and softly smiled, knowing the priestess was right. She hadn't mastered any skills what so ever.

"That is why my child, I am taking both of you to where I live ov…" She was interrupted by Inuyasha rudely barging in.

"What the hell woman! You've known we've been stuck here and now you're going to tell us this!" Kagome tensed and slapped the back of his head, aggravated by his impulsive behavior. "Shut up Inuyasha let her speak." Kagome looked back at Midoriko smiling telling her to go on.

"As I was saying I didn't know you two were here since her aura is so weak, my apologizes. Follow me and you priestess; I will train you." Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and nodded following Midoriko back to her house. It had been invisible until she gave a gesture and it appeared.

What troubled kagome the most was that the house was right by the waterfall! _"OH MY GOD! SHE SAW ME AND INUYASHA!" _Kagome suddenly stopped and her heart sped up Inuyasha heard and quickly went towards her. Soothingly rubbing her shoulders and rubbing the small of her back. Midoriko looked back and smiled. _'So it seems there in love… but there is no time for this." _

"That is enough I know you're in love but there is no time for this." Inuyasha jumped away from kagome pushing her making her fall on her knees.

"Hey you didn't have to push me like that!" Kagome got up balling her hands into fists and starring angrily at Inuyasha.

"You think I love that wench! Please don't make me la… Hey where the hell are you two going!" Kagome and Midoriko had ignored him and went into what looked like a small middle-school gym. Midoriko looked at kagome and gave her a small pile of clothes. Kagome nodded and un-dressed quickly into her new training clothes.

When Inuyasha had found the two he spotted kagome crying on the ground. His stare went to her ass it looked sexy as hell in those red shorts. "Why the hell is she crying?" Midoriko looked at Inuyasha and helped kagome up, who was rubbing her arms.

"Kagome did two push-ups…" Inuyasha looked at kagome and started to bust out laughing, he could do over hundred in a minute.

"Inuyasha shut up! And come train with us. Your looking kind of chubby." Kagome inwardly smiled she knew Inuyasha was all about his figure. Inuyasha tore his shirt of and threw himself on the ground. Midoriko and kagome stood dumb-founded at Inuyasha, he had done four hundred and two push-ups in two minutes. He stood and stretched and went to the edge of the room and sat down on the ground. He had the biggest smile kagome had seen on him.

'_What a show-off…' _ Kagome shook it off and kept training for the rest of the day.

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

Inuyasha had left the gym while kagome was training, he grew bored of watching her struggle – actually he didn't like to see Midoriko push her like that;—

He had no idea where his room was so he went to the first room he saw, the room was huge! There was a massive bed in the middle of the room. With white sheets that were decorated with red leaves, while the pillows were fluffy and red. He smiled hugely and pounced on the bed sighing loudly, the bed seemed to relax ever stiff muscle he had.

He sat up quickly and hid underneath the bed, he could smell kagome coming to her room. He smirked maybe he would get to see her undress in front of him. Kagome walked in and closed the door behind her; she spotted the bed and immediately jumped on it.

"Oh… I've been waiting for this all day!" Kagome stood and dashed for the bathroom stripping and jumping into the warm relaxing shower. _'Damn it she didn't strip in front of me!' _

Inuyasha was losing patience she had been there for over an hour! He was about to dash for the door when he heard the bathroom door open and a cloud of fog blocked his way of seeing kagome. When the fog had cleared he looked at kagome and nearly yelled in frustration she was wrapped in a towel.

He jumped from underneath the bed making kagome gasp in surprise.

"Inu-Inuyasha what the hell are you doing in my room!" Inuyasha blushed and stepped towards her picking her up bridal-style and throwing her on the bed. Causing the towel she wore to open and fall to the ground. She blushed and went to grab the towel, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her underneath him. She struggled but she had to admit, he was arousing her… _"Damn my weird kinky mind!' _

Inuyasha inwardly groaned, her body was soaked and smelled like delicious strawberries! Her long silky black hair fell down and around her breast sculpting them into a beautiful shape. Her rosy pink buds stood hard and at attention, almost as if begging him to touch them. Her legs were trembling and goose bumps adorned her body.

Inuyasha smelt her arousal and smiled leaning down and kissing her neck causing her to gasp softly.

"Inuyasha your so _mph…_" Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips running his tongue agonizingly slow, causing kagome to grab a fistful of hair and shoving her tongue in his mouth.

"Ahhh…. Kagome I-I need you now!" Inuyasha was in the process of ripping his pants off when a beeping noise came from the ceiling. _'What the hell is that!' _ Both him and kagome thought.

"I'm not meaning to ruin the moment but I need you all to focus on her training!" Midoriko had heard everything and she wasn't about to hear every noise they made while having hot sex!

Kagome screamed slapping Inuyasha on the face causing him to yelp in pain, kagome blushed immensely this had been the second time he had taken control of her. And this time she had actually been willing to go all the way!

'_What the hell is happening to me!' _

"Kagome what the hell was that for!" Kagome grabbed a lamp that was sitting on the edge of a counter and threw it at his head. Causing him to yelp harshly, kagome pointed to the door making him grumble and exit from the room. Kagome threw herself on the bed and whined…

Ever since they took me I've almost lost my virginity three times! The first was with that disgusting pirate that she had, had no choice but to kill. Then near the waterfall and she ended up blowing his brains out. She laughed softly as she remembered Inuyasha's expression. Then now, but this time was different. She had felt a connection between Inuyasha and herself. This time wasn't like the others when they just wanted to satisfy their needs, no this time if they had ended up going all the way. This time they were about to make love to each other.

"I am going to die from all of this sexual frustration!" Inuyasha was sulking in what he thought was his room. He decided it would be best if he took a shower, to help him relax a bit. He stepped into the bathroom and his mouth dropped open; the bathroom was enormous!

There was a separate shower on the right side of the room, the curtains were a deep colored purple with dragons painted on it. _'What the hell is it with all of this damn dragons around here?'_ His gaze wondered to the back of the room where there leaning against a corner was a huge tub. He was amazed at the room, even the sinks were made of gold, with the toilet paper also decorated with dragons. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stripped of his clothes.

"Damn it's so cold in here!" He rapidly ran into the shower and turned the water on. Being a major idiot he had left the water on freezing and the cold water hit his skin.

"FUCCCKKK!" He swiftly turned the hot water on and soon relaxed, the water hit him exactly where his muscles were tensed. His memories went back to kagome's body and he groaned. Inuyasha could feel himself hardening and fast; _'She is going to be the end of me!' _He grabbed his flesh and rubbed the pre-cum around, knowing it was futile since he was in a shower. But Inuyasha guessed it was just a reflex.

"Ahhh…_shit…"_ Inuyasha groaned and leaned back into the shower wall, bucking him hips against his hand. He could feel his heart starting to increase, and his breathes started to come out in short pants. Inuyasha threw his head back and increased his speed. Deciding that one hand couldn't fully grasp all of his member he started to pump himself with two hands. (He's about 10 inches)

"Oh fuck… ahh… kagome!" He felt he was at his peak and his body jerked and he slipped on the floor and fell on the curtains. The curtains couldn't hold his body weight and he fell out of the shower with the curtains wrapped around his body. He was on his back and his member was still pumping his release all over his chest.

Kagome had heard her name and ran into Inuyasha's bathroom and stood there her face covered by her furious flush.

"Uhhh…kagome it's not what it looks like!" Inuyasha was so embarrassed, he had called her name without meaning to.

"I'm just going to my room and pretend I never saw this!" She ran to her room and jumped on her bed, holding her chest in pure embarrassment! The way his body trembled when she had spotted him, His body was soaked and his member was standing proudly his seed spilling out over his chest.

All and all she was aroused beyond belief, she moaned and got under the covers and closed her eyes begging for sleep to take over her.

'_His going to be the end of me!'_

**AROUND 1 A.M**

There was horrific thunder and lightning outside, it felt as if the world was coming to an end. The rain slapped the windows harshly. Inuyasha had his head underneath the pillows trying to block out all the sounds that were coming from the sky.

**BOOOOOOM!**

"AHHH!" Inuyasha sprang up and screamed covering his ears. He was terrified, ever since he was a little kid after what had happened. Inuyasha wrapped his hands around his eyes and shivered.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_A four year old Inuyasha was lost in the woods; he had strayed away from Izayoi while she had been picking herbs for his fever. Inuyasha was terrified he had never been alone in the woods before, and he had a strange feeling washing over him. It felt as if someone or something was following him. _

_Something behind him rustled in the bushes and he nearly jumped out of his skin._

"_MOMMY!" Inuyasha cried out, tears were falling from the corner of his eyes. His body was trembling horribly. What was in those bushes! He did the only thing a normal four year old would do. _

_He ran._

_It had been hours since he had been lost and the rain was starting to pour harshly against his head, he spotted a large oak tree and ran towards it. When he arrived he was memorized the tree was enormous several hundred feet taller than him. Lighting cracked the sky and Inuyasha screamed loudly and duck underneath a hollow opening under the tree. _

_Tears fell from his eyes, he was alone and this time no one was going to help him. _

"_I want my mommy…" Inuyasha whimpered and then he heard a terrifying scream. He recognized it as his mothers. His heart thundered in his chest what was he going to do! Inuyasha summoned his courage and ran blindly through the forest. _

"_MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU!" his voice was barely audible through the monstrous thunder. The sky was covered by ugly black clouds making the night the even darker. He ran around a couple of bushes and saw his mother laying on the ground her eyes barely staying open, there was bleeding coming from her lower stomach. _

"_Mommy!" Izayoi reached her hand up and Inuyasha grabbed it sinking to the ground to lay by his mother. Placing his head in her neck and breathing in her unfamiliar smell, she always smelled of sweet strawberries but now she smelt of sadness and pain. Izayoi winced in pain but kept holding onto her son, determined not to let him see her cry._

"_Inuyasha my lit…" She hasped in pain, and Inuyasha stared scared for his mother's sake. "Sorry honey… I want you to remember something important… when you find someone you love ho-hold onto to them. Never let them go." Inuyasha was confused he didn't love anyone except his mother. Izayoi rubbed his hair gently and tucked a stray hair behind his ear. _

"_Mommy you know I don't like that!" Izayoi smiled but it quickly disappeared as tears flooded her eyes._

"_Inuyasha by the time morning comes I want you to stay here and wait for your father…" Inuyasha looked surprised he had never met his father in his life, how was he supposed to know how he looks like! But he just nodded his head and he cried out loudly when he heard his mother's heart strain for a minute._

"_Mommy no don't leave me!" Inuyasha's lip pouted and tears fell from his eyes._

"_Inu-Inuyasha I-I lo-love you so much…" with her last remaining strength she pulled Inuyasha close to her heart and kissed him on the cheek, forehead and nose._

_**End of flashback:**_

Inuyasha was covered in sweat and his body was trembling, he put his hand on his heart and a couple tears fell from his eyes. He angrily shook his head and more thunder came causing him to once again jump violently. He grabbed his pillow and headed for kagome's room. He knocked on the door gently almost wanting kagome not to hear it, he was embarrassed. His hair was messed up and he looked like a little lost puppy.

"C-come in…" kagome was sitting on her bed half-awake yawning and stretching wildly. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled blushing slightly. He was so adorable.

Inuyasha stood at her door a blush obviously planted on his cheeks; he stared at his feet and was holding his pillow behind his back. Thunder struck and Inuyasha yelped and kagome could tell that tears were appearing on the corners of his eyes. _'So the big strong man indeed has a weakness.' _Her heart melted and she walked towards Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his waist. She could feel his muscles relaxing against her touch.

"Come on you can spend the night with me, if you're that scared." She smiled and started walking towards the bed patting the empty space beside her. Inuyasha blushed even deeper and his hands balled up into fists and his body shook. Kagome sighed… _'Here it comes…'_

"When the hell did you ever think I was scared! I was coming to check up on you, since your al…" Kagome had been ignoring him and laid back on the bed waiting for him to come and lay with her. Inuyasha caught the hint and confidently started to walk towards the bed. He pushed the blankets aside and relaxed into the soft, warm and luxurious bed. He felt small hands wrap around his waist once again and smiled softly. He wrapped his strong arm around her back and pulled her closely and soon they were both asleep.

**WITH KIKYO AND NARAKU:**

"Kikyo come here I have some news to tell you." Kikyo walked over to the bed and sat down beside Naraku, playing with a loose strand of hair.

"What is it Naraku…" she was almost scared to know what he was going to say, everything this cursed man said, always harmed her in some way. Naraku just sat there unmoving and forcefully took her green and yellow obi and roughly pulled it. The front of her kimono opened slightly, allowing both of her breast to fall; with a slight bounce.

Naraku hungrily licked his lips and took one of the pink hardened buds into his mouth, rolling the sensitive nipple between his teeth. "_Mph…_ N-Naraku! St-stop plea-please tell me what you were _mph! _Going to say…" Naraku grabbed both of her legs and opened them slightly, running a long spidery finger up her underwear.

"Ohhh… someone's getting excited." He brought his two fingers and showed it to her face, Kikyo blushed it glistened with her arousal. She shut her eyes tightly and a new feeling came over her, she wasn't scared no more. This feeling was frightening her…No this feeling is going to allow her to take control of the situation.

Kikyo turned to her side and grabbed Naraku's strong shoulders and leaned him onto the bed on his back. Naraku knew she was up to something, but the way she was looking at him was different. She seemed in charge and that made him shiver from head to toe. Naraku could feel his member hardening and that didn't go unnoticed by Kikyo. She smirked and grabbed Naraku's legs opening him completely in front of her face. She smirked evilly when she noticed he started to rock his hips forward.

Kikyo unzipped his pants in a hurry and pulled his pants and boxers down, allowing his erection to be freed. Naraku whimpered slightly and grabbed his aching erection smearing his pre-cum on her cheeks.

"Ahhh…. Kikyo pl-please put it in your mouth!" Kikyo grabbed the base and brought the head to her lips and swirled her tongue around it, making Naraku's legs twitch in anticipation and pleasure.

"K-Kikyo that _uggh… _kee-keep doing that _ohh… _r-right there!" Naraku was roughly slamming his member down her throat, making Kikyo gag and drool to come from the sides of her mouth. Naraku felt a stirring in his balls and once again slammed deep into her mouth.

"Ahh... OH SHIT!" he exploded and kept thrusting afterwards before stopping and breathing unevenly. Sweat covered most of his body, and his chest rose up while his legs were still twitching violently. He had bitten his lower lip causing blood to drip, and Naraku had ripped the sheets when he had grabbed them, before he came.

Kikyo smiled while licking her lips. _'He's so clueless…'_

**SANGO AND MIROKU**

"Miroku it's been over a month now, and we still have no idea where those two are. I am starting to get extremely worried, who knows what they've done. Or if their even alive!" Sango was panicking and started to pace back and forth in her room waiting for Miroku to respond.

Miroku stood and walked up behind her and placed two strong and firm hands on her shoulder; giving them a light squeeze. He spun her around and looked deep into her eyes washing all the anxiety and fear away. "I know Sango; I know. I too am scared for our friend's well-being; but we are talking about Inuyasha here."

Sango laughed softly and placed a hand on Miroku's cheek lovingly smiling at the man in front of her.

"Ha that's true; Inuyasha would rather die than ever give up. His the most stubborn man I've ever met; maybe that's why his such a successful captain." Miroku laughed what she had said was very true, once Inuyasha had gone a week without eating because he was determined to find the stupid pearl; and that's when they had found Miss Kagome. _'Hmmm… I wonder what those two have been doing?' _ He laughed and Sango looked at him with squinted eyes, she knew he was thinking about lecherous thoughts – again—

"_Some people never change…" _Sango grumbled under her breathe, but loud enough for Miroku to hear.

"Please Sango I was thinking nothing of what you think." Sango turned to face him trying not to smile.

"Good-bye Miroku…" Miroku pouted and Sango ran from the room laughing all the way down the hall, knowing he would come for her.

_**OKAY MY QUESTION ABOUT IS WHEN I DO MY LEMON WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME SOMEWHERE TOWARDS THE END!**_

_WHAT THEME SHOULD IT BE?_

_**SORRY BUT I COULDN'T WAIT TO ASK…**_

_**OKAY HERE ARE ALL THE OPTIONS I MIGHT DO**_

_*****_**KINKY THEMED- HANDCUFFS, VIBRATORS, WHIP CREAM CHOCOLATE ALL THAT GOOD STUFF**

***NORMAL THEMED- A BED LOL AND THE NORMAL STUFF THAT HAPPENS**

***HARDCORE- SLAMMING AGAINST WALLS, SLAPPING ASSES, WITHOUT CONCERN FOR THE OTHER PERSON LOL **

IF I DIDN'T MENTION ANYTHING YOU LIKE; FEEL FREE TO COME OUT OF YOUR SHELL AND GIVE ME IDEAS OF WHAT THEME THE LEMONS GONNA BE ; D

**Oh and guys LOL sorry but don't worry I haven't forgotten about Kouga his going to come in later; I mean we r only on chapter 7 :P!**

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you everyone who reviewed it keeps me motivated:D

"Okay today kagome, for your final lesson we're are going to be learning how to shoot an arrow!" Midoriko smiled brightly and grabbed her bow and handed it to kagome with a bright red arrow.

"This is pretty simple do you see Inuyasha over there against the tree, with that bright red apple tied on his head. All you have to do is aim right above his head and pray that it won't hit him straight in the face and kill him. Good luck!" Midoriko stood to the side and pressed her eyes close together, praying that this would work.

Inuyasha breathed in and out slowly; anyone else would've been horribly worried. But Inuyasha wasn't he looked kagome in the face and relaxed; he had absolute faith in her. She hadn't let him down and he was sure she wasn't going to start.

Kagome placed the arrow on the bow and pulled back on the string and closed her right eye and aimed. Sweat dripped down her forehead and she bit her bottom lip. Then everything around her went black except Inuyasha and the apple placed on his head. There was a soft wind blowing around her; waving her hair around her. Everything seemed to slow down and she could hear her heart beat slowing down; as she relaxed more. Her eyes fixed on the apple but she a slight movement coming from Inuyasha.

He was smiling at her; she could see the fire on his eyes and knew he believed in her. Inhaling a deep breath she relaxed and closed her eyes.

Kagome gave a silent prayer and released the arrow, not blinking and watching the arrow flying towards Inuyasha, at an incredible speed. The arrow was surrounded with a bright purple and pink glow, just like Midoriko's arrow had. Inuyasha pressed his eyes together and felt some juice fall on his head, his smile grew.

Kagome had done it just like he knew she would. He saw her throw her hands in the air and jump around; she had been working hard on her aim. She deserved to be happy and jump around.

"Hey Kagome! Nice work come here." Kagome threw her bow and arrow down and ran to Inuyasha jumping on him wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I did it Inuyasha I DID IT!" She kissed Inuyasha on the forehead and laughed, leaving Inuyasha dumb-founded; by her stunning smile. Kagome hopped of and turned to face Midoriko, a serious look planted on her face.

"Midoriko do you think I'm prepared to leave this island?" Kagome had been training for a little over a week now and she had progressed faster than Midoriko had ever thought she would've. Her powers had increased, and now she had perfect aim with the arrow.

"Yes kagome you may leave now, I have a messenger that I sent a little over a hour ago and guess what?" Inuyasha and kagome curiously looked at her. "Your friends Miroku and Sango are at the shore waiting for you. Congratulation you have passed my course, now good luck to both of you."

Inuyasha noticed kagome was about to say something and he was desperate to leave so he quickly threw her on his back, leaving her with a confused look on her face. Kagome looked back and waved to the powerful priestess frowning when she noticed that she wasn't standing there.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Sango and Miroku screamed and waved both arms in the air gaining both of their attention. Inuyasha placed kagome down and ran towards Miroku with an angry expression.

"Now Inuyasha there is no need to do anything rash we…" He didn't finish when Inuyasha tackled him on the ground and grabbed his collar. And shaking him violently while hitting him on the head.

Sango and Kagome laughed and screamed while hugging each other. Kagome had tears forming at the corner of her eyes; it had been so long since she had seen her dear friend Sango.

"So you useless priest where the hell have you two been!" Inuyasha got up from Miroku and stared down at him with a sinister glare. Kagome decided that they would have time to fight all day, but now all she wanted to do was go back to the ship and leave this island.

"Guys I think we should continue our useless fighting on the ship, because I really want to leave this place!" Before anyone could disagree with her she forcefully grabbed Inuyasha and started to drag him on the boat. Miroku and Sango stood there not moving; kagome had just pulled Inuyasha away from an argument. He had given in to what she had wanted.

"So it seems our dear friend Inuyasha is being submissive." Miroku stood rubbing his hand threw his hair. Sango nodded in agreement and the two noticed that if they didn't hurry then they would be the ones stuck here.

"Sango, ladies first." Miroku put his hand on her back and pushed her towards the boat. After he had gone on he ordered everyone to pull the anchor up and set the boat afloat.

**AROUND 6 AT NIGHT!**

"Hey kagome its dinner time lets go eat!" Inuyasha had been waiting for this all day, sure he had, had great food at Midoriko's house. But she was more of a plant eater, and he was craving red meat tonight! Plus Kagome had been looking a little bit way to skinny; he needed to make her gain back her luscious curves.

"I'm going to take a quick bath; okay!" Inuyasha growled and pouted but soon gave in. He walked towards his captains courters and sat on his chair; without realizing it his eyes were glued to the pearl that he had stolen from kagome. He frowned remembering how rude he had been to her. He had made her cry and called her ugly about three times.

His heart clenched at the memory of her tears, his hand balled up to a fist and he stood from his chair. Walking out he started to head for the bathing room; _'I swear I will never make her cry ever again!'_

Kagome had made it to the private bathing room where only Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha bathed. The bathroom was stunning, it was immense! Looking up at the ceiling clouds were drawn all over, on the walls waves were splattered around. When Inuyasha had shown her this room she had been amazed, it easily took up half of the deepest part of the boat. Kagome looked in the mirror and frowned, she seemed horribly ugly.

Not wanting to see herself anymore kagome ran over to the tub and turned on the hot water. She turned and sat on a chair facing the full body mirror and sighed. She was at complete peace; the room quickly filled with hot steam and the calming sounds of the water falling. She looked in the mirror and smiled trying to look pretty, she succeeded but in her mind she looked disgusting. Sighing loudly she slouched and took of the rest of her clothes and looked back at the mirror.

She stood and turned around poking her butt out a little further and smiled, she had to admit she did have one fine ass. (Her body looks nothing like the show, she has a huge butt) Smiling she turned around and turned off the water and dipped one toe into the water; to test it out.

The water felt nice so she sunk the rest of her body in, almost instantly all her tense muscles relaxed. "This is what life's for!" She lifted her left leg up and started to soap it, she tensed and turned her head; when she had heard the door creak open.

"Why the hell is there so much damn steam in here!" Kagome smiled knowing it was Inuyasha and turned her head back over. A little embarrassed remembering what she had seen in the mirror she slid down further into the tub and covered herself with her arms. She could hear Inuyasha's hard steps slapping the wet ground making his way over to her stopping next the tub.

The tub was huge; it could easily fit a dozen people inside. Taking this advantage kagome slid all the way to the opposite edge of Inuyasha. She looked at him and a blush covered her face; all that covered him was a small towel. His eyes were closed and his stomach muscles rippled as he took in deep breaths. As she looked closer he too had a deep red blush decorating his face; looking at kagome Inuyasha smiled and let go of the towel. Letting it drop onto the floor, he smirked when he heard kagome gasp quietly he smirked even bigger.

Inuyasha steadily slid the rest of his body in the water and laid his head against the edge of the tub, sighing loudly. He turned his head to the right and saw kagome staring at him intently; he knew she wanted him to go over there. But he decided to mess with her a little bit more.

"Hey kagome do you want me to go over there with you?" Immediately her face turned even redder and she shook her head no. Inuyasha's face turned into one that looked hurt but his eyes narrowed onto her breast; that were slightly peeking from the water. He smirked, her nipples were hardening.

"Oh you don't want me to? Well Kagome it seems that your body is betraying you." Kagome gasped and covered her peeking breast shooting him a hateful glare. Inuyasha stood and walked over to her and sat back down next to her. Kagome tensed but quickly pushed him against the tubs side and sat on his lap. While on his lap she was facing him and smiled; she had been waiting for a very long time to be this close to him.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer to his bare chest; causing her flesh to rub against his own. Inuyasha's member twitched and kagome let out a small whimper. She pulled back and stared at him in his eyes, gold and brown mixed and they stayed like that for what seemed to be forever. Inuyasha smiled as he looked at the woman he knew he loved; but his smile quickly faded as he thought of his first love Kikyo.

"Inuyasha what's wrong, you look like something's bothering you?" Kagome pushed a bit of his bangs from his eyes and gave him a small smile. Inuyasha heavily sighed and gently pushed her of off him and stood from the tub. Kagome stood and placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

"Inuyasha tell me what's wrong." Inuyasha merely looked away and pushed her hand away.

"Kag…" He stopped when he heard a knock on the door and he lowly growled.

"What is it?" Inuyasha was getting impatient now; he had to tell something to kagome very important.

Miroku was on the other side of the door and he smirked; _'I thought it was supposed to be lady kagome in there.' _He came back to reality when he heard an impatient cough from inside.

"Ah yes Inuyasha someone is here to see you." Miroku quickly left knowing that Inuyasha would come bursting out of that door and be in the biggest shock of his life.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and his heart clenched she was on the verge of tears.

'_Damn it I did it again…' _Inuyasha grabbed kagome's arm and threw her, her towel and they both wrapped themselves in their towels. Kagome didn't meet Inuyasha's eyes and kept her eyes glued to the floor. She looked up and Inuyasha was standing dumb-founded staring at the beautiful woman in front of them.

Inuyasha felt his heart rate increase dramatically he could believe his eyes; it was her!

Kagome's heart beat increased and she froze while she knew her heart stopped for a minute. Inuyasha had spoken a word; a word that kagome had been dreading this entire time.

"_K-Kikyo…"_

BUM BUM BUM LOL

THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE FILLED WITH ADVENTURE SO STAY TUNED


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to all that reviewed I love you all! You're my inspiration I admire all of you all for taking your time out of your day to review thank you soo much! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha I finally found you my love; I was floating adrift and your friends rescued me!" Kikyo gave the best fake smile she could make. Then her gaze went over to Kagome and her smile turned into a dark smirk. Her little cousin was obviously heart-broken, she was biting her lip and tears were welding up in the corner of her eyes.<p>

_Perfect._

Inuyasha didn't respond he stood looking at Kikyo, his heart racing. She looked nothing like he had last seen her; the smile he remembered was a weird deathly smirk now.

Those beautiful eyes that shone brightly were somehow shut off.

But instead of leaving; he took a step forward and enveloped Kikyo in his arms. Kikyo hesitated for a moment but soon enough she too wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. Inuyasha was in heaven he had finally found her, now he could live his life to his fullest. But there was something in the back of his mind clawing at his conscience; but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Hey umm… guys can I have a moment with Kikyo?" He wrapped his arm around Kikyo's waist and gave everyone except Kagome an embarrassed smile; he couldn't look at her now or ever. Miroku and Sango exchanged looks and nodded in agreement they left the room. Leaving Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome all in the same room.

Kikyo smirked; kagome had tears falling down her cheeks and her face was turning red; from embarrassment. "Lil cousin may me and my _love_ Inuyasha alone for a while?" Kagome looked up and nodded her head quickly wiping the remaining tears from her face. Walking past them Kikyo took a small step to the right causing her to bump into kagome.

'_Just keep walking kagome; don't look at the bitch… you have a mission as well to find your perfect man.' _Kagome couldn't hold it anymore and ran to the bottom of the ship to where she had first been. She jumped on the bed and got into a fetal position. Not being able to hold it any longer kagome let out a small whimper and tears started to stream down her face.

Her heart felt as if it had been torn into two pieces and stepped on viciously. She grabbed her shirt where her heart was and slammed her eyes shut. _'How the hell am I going to be on the same ship with her and him!'_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard small foot-steps coming down the rusty stairs. It was her…

"Ah dear old lil cousin it's so nice to finally see you; how have you been treating my Innu baby?" Kikyo laughed and placed her hands on her hips and spit next to where kagome was. Kagome looked up at her and her eyes grew dark.

"First of all dress nicer you look like a slut; second of all; pretty well why don't you go ask him what we've done. You big bitch!" Kikyo seemed surprised at her little cousins out-burst. Looking back Kagome had always been the one who let people step all over her; and not say anything. All she could think of doing was to smirk and turn around walking away; making sure to sway her hips a little more than needed.

Kagome nearly threw up in her mouth. _'Who the hell does Kikyo think she is walking like she owns the world; humph! She doesn't even have a butt!'_

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S AROUND 9 P.M<strong>

Everyone on board pretty much hated Kikyo by now; she had tried to get it on with about ten guys. Everyone gave her cold stares and ignored her presence. Kagome had tried to tell Inuyasha but he merely shook the thought away and ignored everyone's complains.

Kikyo was walking to her own private room when she spotted Miroku's door slightly opened; being the bitch she was she cautiously stalked over and peeked through the door. Her mouth dropped wide open Miroku was one fine priest. He was stripping into his sleeping attire and his muscle rippled under the effort. Miroku looked at the door with a confused look on his face and walked over to it shutting the door on Kikyo's face. Miroku smirked:_ 'so the bitch thinks she's sleek?'_

Kikyo winced in pain and got up, walking over to her room slamming the door behind her. Being the arrogant person she is Kikyo knocked over a small lamp by the bed and smirked. She threw herself on the bed and smiled; the plan was turning out perfectly!

_FLASHBACK:_

_Kikyo was waiting once again the bed for Naraku to show his lazy ass and tell her what he needed to tell her all those days ago. The door squeaked open and he walked in; amazingly he was dressed and didn't have a boner._

"_Naraku will you please tell me what you were going to tell me, it's driving me crazy!" Kikyo had been waiting for this for some time now; Inuyasha and kagome were getting dangerously close._

_Naraku went over and sat by Kikyo wrapping one arm around her and pulling her closer to him. He smirked when she winced; he knew she hated him, but what can you do?_

"_Kikyo I'm pretty sure that you've noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome have been getting closer and closer by the day. That is unacceptable…So I have a perfect plan." Naraku stood walked to the middle of the room and turned to face Kikyo once again._

"_My plan is to set you adrift and float towards their ship, someone will see you. Inuyasha will be so surprised he will leave kagome alone and then I come back; and get you. This will remind Inuyasha of his plan to come rescue you."_

**Knock Knock:**

Kikyo almost flew from the bed; but she regained control and walked to the door. Before opening the door Kikyo fixed her hair and crossed her arms; causing her breast to rise more. She opened the door and smiled it was Inuyasha; he had a tray filled with food and two drinks.

"Oh Inuyasha come in!" Inuyasha smiled and walked in; Kikyo frowned he didn't pay any attention to her body. She rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her walking seductively towards Inuyasha. He merely looked at her and smiled. Frowning again she plopped down on the bed and stared at him with a bored expression.

'_Why the hell is she looking at me like that after I made this beautiful tray filled with her favorite dishes!' _Inuyasha started to stir this is getting a little awkward; I wish kagome was here. Inuyasha mentally slapped himself, as if to remind himself that all he needed was Kikyo; and Kikyo only. _…kagome…_

"So Inuyasha have you and Kagome done anything intimate?" Kikyo stiffened when Inuyasha looked away; trying to not have any eye contact. A furious blush covered his face. Inuyasha was freaking out should he lie; no that'll make it worse. Just say the truth!

"No I haven't once touched her intimate; all this time I've been looking for you Kikyo." Kikyo eyebrow twitched she knew he was lying. But she couldn't make a fool of herself; she had to get him hooked. So Kikyo grabbed the tray and threw it across the room and stood. Inuyasha looked upset all his hard work was scattered all over the floor. Whatever she was planning it better be good…

Kikyo stood in the middle of the room and started to slowly move her hips in a slow swaying movements; Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. _'Does she seriously think this is_ sexy?'

Kikyo then started to run her hands through her long black hair then with one hand reached behind her back and started to unzip her dress. Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped from his head and he quickly stood and walked over to her. Kikyo smiled; _'Yes! He fell for it; come on Inuyasha rip of my dress and slam into me please!'_ Inuyasha stopped in front of her and reached behind her back zipping up her dress and walked out the room.

Kikyo was left in the room by herself and food scattered everywhere; her fists clenched into fists. She was all too ready to leave this damned ship. She went over to the bed and laid down; she smoothed out her long dress and smiled when a loud crash was over above her. Naraku.

Time for the plan to go to action! She thought as she smiled and opened the door to her room and headed to the deck of the ship. Inuyasha was already there spewing insults at Naraku with her pathetic cousin was staring nervously at Naraku.

Naraku's stare went over to Kikyo and gave her a small smile; Inuyasha seeing this screamed Kikyo's name and started to run towards her. Kikyo panicked Inuyasha was going to get her before Naraku; then the plan would be ruined! Kikyo started to run the left causing Inuyasha to stop dead in his tracks and stare at her._ 'What the hell is she doing?' _

Naraku saw this opportunity and flew down in amazing speed and grabbed hold of Kikyo's hair throwing her to the ground. "Inuyasha you lost her once and now you're going to lose her twice! You're such a waste of a life-form!" Inuyasha growled threateningly not leaving Naraku from his eye-sight. Naraku flew into the air and created a barrier surrounding him and Kikyo. Inuyasha leapt into the air and withdrew his sword lashing out at the barrier. An electric shot went through Inuyasha pushing him away; he landed with a loud thump.

He groaned as he felt his neck almost breaking from the impact of the strong wood. He looked up at Naraku holding Kikyo as she struggled. Naraku looked at him straight into the eyes and smirked; he turned his head towards Kikyo and slowly licked Kikyo's neck. Kikyo tried to push out tears and soon enough they came.

"Inuyasha!" the scream it seemed distant; his eye-sight was fogging up and he bared his fangs trying not to cry; from the pain of his neck and losing Kikyo. He raised his arm upwards as if trying to have a hold of Kikyo and then everything went black.

**A couple of hours later:**

* * *

><p>'<em>What the hell is falling on me!' <em> Inuyasha tried to swat at the annoying wet sensation coming from, well whatever the hell it was coming from. He couldn't seem to open his eyes; damn it all… And his body seemed paralyzed; he could feel or move it. _Damn!_

"Hey kagome is he doing any better?" Inuyasha inwardly growled of course he was okay; just a little freaked because he can't seem to open his damn eyes. He relaxed trying to think of how he could've gotten into this type of situation. His memory led him to when Naraku licked Kikyo and disappeared. His body trembled as he tried to move and find that damned Naraku and gut him.

"No… he still hasn't moved a muscle. Miroku I'm starting to get real worried about him can you send Sango up hear I need girl time please." When Miroku left Kagome stared back at Inuyasha he seemed so at peace. She placed her hand on his forehead and pushed his bangs aside and leaned towards him placing a soft and gentle kiss on his soft forehead.

'_Kagome… I wish I could hold you; tell you how much I lov… ummm I meant care for you. Damn it! I feel so damn helpless!' _

Kagome started to trace the shape of his lips and the toned muscles on his chest. Inuyasha freaked out; even if he couldn't move that wasn't stopping his dick to betray him. He could already feel himself hardening.

'_Shit!'_

"Oh Sango you're here please sit down beside me." Inuyasha relaxed a bit knowing that Sango was there his member quickly softened and he inwardly smirked. He was dying to know what they were going to talk about.

Inuyasha felt a sudden extra weight beside him. If he could he would've laughed he would._ 'Well, Well, Well it seems Sango has gained a couple pounds.' _

"Sango this whole Kikyo thing is so confusing; I thought Inuyasha cared me Sango!" Inuyasha saddened at her words. She seemed so out of it; all of this time she was acting so strong… But now hearing her crumble like this; it made him feel well like-shit-

"Kagome he does, but as much I hate to say this and believe me I hate saying this. I've hated that bitch" there was a pause and a cough. "What I'm trying to say is maybe you should leave Inuyasha you've told me about that other man you met. Why don't you try and find him; I wish I could stop this I hate seeing Inuyasha being played like that."

More silence.

'_Damn what the hell is Sango telling Kagome of course I'm not letting her leave! She's my bitch!'_

"Sango… As much I try I will never be able to leave Inuyasha; you know what's funny? I've sometimes thought that Inuyasha was that small boy I met." Kagome felt her stomach tighten how she wished for that to be true.

"Kagome I really want to stay here and talk but I have to start making dinner for all of these pigs on this ship." Kagome laughed and nodded her head; Sango left and once again it was her and him.

Alone.

*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!**!**!*!*!

1 A.M

2 A.M

3 A.M

4 A.M

5 A.M

6 A.M

7 A.M

Inuyasha felt something he hadn't in a while; someone actually cared for him this much? Kagome hadn't left his side for seven hours straight.

She helped him eat and swallow so he wouldn't choke.

She helped him drink.

She helped him empty out his bladder into an old pot that no one used anymore. She had done more things for him in those hours than anyone had ever done for him in his entire life.

Inuyasha's body twitched violently; it was like a spark of energy and every muscle in his body came alive and he opened his eyes. He slowly turned his head to the right and saw kagome sitting uncomfterably on a wooden chair; she looked exhausted. He didn't know what gave him the energy to finally awaken; but he sure as hell wasn't going to question it.

He groaned at the effort but he finally stood up from the bed and stretched his sore muscles. Much to his surprise he felt better than he had his entire life!

Smiling he went over to her and kissed her forehead making her stir. He got on his knees and was face to face with her; waiting for her to wake up.

With heavy eyes Kagome opened her eyes and they widened; Inuyasha was sitting right there staring at her with those beautiful golden eyes.

"Inu-Inuyasha you finally woke up!" Kagome over-come with joy pounced on Inuyasha and caused both of them to fall on the ground. Kagome was laying fully on Inuyasha and she stared into his eyes. Inuyasha tried to hold back his laughter. She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair looked as if it were alive spraying out in every direction, and to finish everything of she had the biggest goofy smile he'd ever seen.

Inuyasha wrapped both of his arms around her waist and lifted them both of the ground and he kissed her nose making her smile bigger. He led them to the bed and softly placed her underneath him; and he simply stared at her beauty.

After a while he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. They separated and Inuyasha got off of her and laid down beside her pulling her closer to him. Kagome turned and face him and smiled big at him.

"Inuyasha I-I was so worried about yo-you…" Tears were welding up at the corner of her eyes and Inuyasha wiped them off and pulled her head against his chest. Kagome relaxed hearing his heart beat slowly beating and leaned in as much as she could towards his chest.

Inuyasha stroked her hair and inhaled her sweet aroma and kissed the top of her head. This is exactly how he wanted to stay for the rest of his life; with kagome wrapped in his arms and him embracing her.

Soon after a while Inuyasha noticed kagome's breathing had calmed and he knew that she was deeply asleep; he smiled and tightened his hold around her waist.

"I love you kagome… you crazy wench."

**DON'T FREAK IT'S NO WHERE NEAR FINISHED. JUST SAYING XD**

REVIEWS reconition-I have their link so maybe some of you want to check out their amazing stories. To view press ctrl hold it and click. i think it'll work i hope so! sorry if it doesnt guys

ThePandaHat- ahha ik very epic ;D your amazing you've stayed with me since the very first story thank you so much.

SexyxAngelx09- heheeh hope you enjoyed this :D

TiffyTaffy0409- sorry couldn't have her punch her-YET-

ChannelForsk-WHY THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Johaku99-well here you go the next one lol

pApAw-thanks for loving it I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well

alexis0599- ahah your halirious ;D and so are our conversations!

gobalbucs-thank you for reviewing as much as you can! STUDY FOR THOSE FINALS


	10. Chapter 10

Omg guys thank you so much for reviewing WE GOT TO 100 REVIEWS IM SO FREAAAKKKINNG HAPPY!

I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH

ik i usuallly upload tuesdays but im extremly busy

Merry Christmas and Happy New years everybody have an amazing holiday!

Enjoy

**One month later!**

"Sango, kagome come on hurry before Inuyasha wakes up come to my room!" Miroku had woken up Kagome and Sango around seven in the morning and ushered them into his room. Kagome sat on his bed and looked at Miroku; if looks could kill he would've been dead.

Sango on the other hand was lying on the floor and was already fast asleep; she never was a morning person. Kagome softly laughed and pulled Sango on the bed beside her; Sango fell to the side and got into a fetal position.

"Ok well since SANGO!" he yelled her name trying to wake her up; he failed. "Well anyways kagome today is Inuyasha's birthday! His turning nine-teen." Kagome's eyes flew open and she was fully awake and stood up quickly.

"Miroku why the hell are you telling me now! I didn't even have a chance to go get a present!" Kagome crossed her arms and looked deep into Miroku's eyes; she gave a heavy sigh and pouted.

"Kagome dear you didn't let me finish, today we are going into a town called Mount Hakurei. I've heard that there is a very famous place named after the pearl you once owned; it's called the Shiko Tama."

Kagome blushed she had never ever been to a club before; hell she hadn't even danced before. She knew if they went that she would most definitely stand out. She felt Sango stir beside her and she smiled; she had heard about the club and had immediately woken up.

"Really Miroku! We haven't been to a club since forever! Oh-my-god Kagome we need to go to shopping! Miroku so do you and Inuyasha your clothes are starting to get a little old…" Kagome squealed she loved to go shopping with her mom; her heart constricted when she thought of her mom and she closed her eyes. Trying to block out all those memories that haunted her. Then a question popped up in her mind and she spoke without thinking.

"Wait hold on pirates go to clubs?"

"Of course Kagome our crew knows how to party!" Sango exclaimed and jumped around excited at the news.

"My lovely Kagome I think it would be best if you went and woke up Inuyasha; he's not exactly the morning type of person…" Kagome nodded her head and walked out the room heading for Inuyasha's room.

She could hear his soft snoring from outside his room and covered her mouth so he wouldn't hear her soft laughter. When she walked in she was shocked the usual professional and clean cut man was all over the place. His hair was splayed out around him; he had drool coming from his mouth.

She rolled her eyes; he still had that damned bandana on.

Her eyes roamed down and realized he had no shirt on and his sheets were all over the bed and floor. Kagome stared in awe at his chest and stomach. He was slowly breathing and his muscle expanded and relaxed breath after breath. Her eyes were wondering his body when they came upon the huge bulge in his pants. She blushed and slowly walked over to the side of the bed and sat beside Inuyasha.

She placed a hand on his should and gently shook him… "Inuyasha wake up, it's your birthday today!" She softly whispered but Inuyasha didn't budge. Kagome started to get a little irritated and grabbed ahold of both his shoulders and shook him violently.

"INUYASHA!" He rolled over and threw his pillow at kagome causing her to fall off the bed. She came back up and growled and pounced on Inuyasha; closing her eyes when she straddled his hips and his member brushed up against her.

Kagome noticed how Inuyasha opened his mouth and a soft moan came from him. She was about to get off when Inuyasha opened his eyes and grabbed her hips firmly pushing her down while he pushed up.

Kagome's eyes widened and opened her mouth a little; his flesh had rubbed right against her sensitive bud. She looked down at Inuyasha and he had a weird expression; it was a mixed between lust and total exhaustion. She blushed when Inuyasha grabbed her shirt and started to lift it up.

"Inuyasha please we have to go to the town and go shopping!" She tried her best to hide her sexual frustration and put on a huge fake smile. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat up on the bed and took kagome with him; they now where eye to eye. Inuyasha pushed up slightly causing interactions between the two once again.

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her neck; biting it slightly causing his mark to be left on her.

"Mph… Inu-Inuyasha st-stop…" Kagome leaned down and kissed Inuyasha's forehead; and stealthy reach down and grabbed his throbbing member. Inuyasha jumped a little and let out a long groan when she started to rub his sensitive head through his thin pants. Kagome inwardly smirked when she felt him harden and throb against her hand.

"Alright well kagome let's go shopping!" Inuyasha stood making kagome fall on the bed with a shocked expression.

Inuyasha smirked; he had done to her what she's been doing to him this entire trip. He got her all excited and then _boom_ dropped the bomb on her and stopped everything. Though inside he was aching all over; kagome had given him a huge erection and now he was hard and throbbing. _Shit._

"Hey kagome since it's my birthday you're going shopping with me! Miroku and Sango can go by themselves." Inuyasha blushed a little and grabbed her arm pulling her towards Miroku's room.

Inuyasha walked in and Miroku and Sango looked at them with confused expressions.

"Will you two stop staring at me like that! Look since it's my birthday I decided that I'm going shopping with Kagome. Miroku you can go with Sango, we will all meet again at ten at the club." Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

** ****With Kagome and Inuyasha******

It had been an hour since everyone drifted if into their own little world. Kagome was hauling Inuyasha around and finally they both entered a boutique; kagome looked around in awe. While Inuyasha looked like he was watching a horror movie.

He looked at kagome and smiled she was twirling around looking at dresses and gowns. "Uhhh kagome I think you're going to need an actual 'club' outfits." She pouted and agreed.

Inuyasha stared at her the way her lips rose and pouted caused him to smirk and felt something tugging him towards her._ 'Why does she have to be so damn cute…and amusing?' _

"Oh Inuyasha I found the perfect outfit sit there and tell me how I look." Inuyasha lowly growled and sat down on the little bench crossing his arms over his chest. This is going to be interesting.

_ *.*.*.*.*.*_

Kagome stood on the room and stared at the outfit. It was a red halter top covered with a small white sliming cardigan. It showed off her tan silky skin; with a significant amount of cleavage. _'This should get Inuyasha all worked up… Woah-Woah-Woah I'm starting to sound like Miroku! I need to stop talking to myself…' _The skirt she wore was black and also very slimming it went about mid-thigh. Although turning sideways as usual her butt stuck out. For shoes she wore black stiletto pumps. She smiled she knew that she looked pretty but soon started to feel self-conscious.

Awkwardly she walked out of the dressing rooms and quietly coughed grabbing Inuyasha's attention. His eyes darted from her toes to the tip of her head; causing chills to run up her spine.

A man walked from behind Inuyasha and stopped and stared at her with a hungry look in his eyes. Kagome looked in his eyes for a moment and looked away quickly she didn't like how he stared at her with those hungry eyes. Who was he and what was he. All the training she had, had with Midoriko taught her to identify any aura and classify it as a human, Youkai (full demon) or half-demon.

The man had one of the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen; they were the purest color of blue. He seemed tall with a high ponytail sculpting his face; making him look like an angel. Inuyasha noticed her not saying anything and stood walking towards her.

"Kagome is everything okay?" Inuyasha bent down and stared at her and smiled a bit trying to make her feel more comfterable. "Kagome don't worry yourself you look absolutely stunning… I'm at a loss of words when I look at you." Inuyasha smiled and patted her head and headed back to the bench waiting for her to undress. He smiled at the thought of her undressing and bending over.

Kagome changed and came back out and threw Inuyasha some clothes to go try on. Inuyasha growled and stepping inside the dressing room; he looked around and looked at the mirror. He brought his arms up and flexed bouncing his muscles back and forth. He took off his shirt and posed in the mirror admiring how sculpted his stomach looked.

"Looking good Inuyasha looking GOOD!" He yelled the last part a bit more then he intended to.

"Hey Inuyasha did you say something!" Kagome heard him scream and yelled back at him to make sure he was okay.

"Uhhh no you're crazy!"

"Whatever I heard you say something!"

"Your just crazy wench!" Inuyasha smirked when he didn't hear her reply and he knew he had won the battle. Unbuttoning his pants he looked down and took out his member whipping it in the air. He softly laughed and tried on the outfit kagome had chosen for him.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Hey Yuri come here look at his sicko in the dressing room!" Dory ran into the security room where they had cameras surrounding them and cameras in the dressing rooms. Not to be perverts but to make sure no one stole clothes.

"Erie what the hell is that guy doing!" They were at the part where Inuyasha was whipping his dick around.

"Ewww! He's weird but I must admit although it's soft that looks like one hell of a man!" Dory stated as she almost drooled over Inuyasha's muscles. Abby merely looked at her and shrugged her friend was right; so she grabbed a chair and sat by Dory and watched Inuyasha strip and put on his shirt and pants.

Inuyasha shivered and looked around it felt as if someone was staring at him. He growled and fought the urge to punch the mirror in front of him. '_What the hell did Kagome choose!' _He was wearing red shorts and one of those Hawaiian shirts. He stepped out and Kagome was on the ground crying and rolling around pointing and laughing at him.

"HAHAHA Inuyasha you look adorable!"

"Shut the hell up and go get me an actual pair of clothes!"

Kagome grumbled and stalked off and went into the men's section and grabbed some greyish blackish jeans and a red shirt. That would surely cling to his body but not squeeze the life out of him. She held the clothes up high and smiled at her style.

She ran back to the dressing part and frowned; her heart skipped a beat and she instantly felt butterflies in her stomach. Kagome gripped the clothes harder and sighed.

Inuyasha was obviously flirting with the manager of the store; he stood without a shirt and flexing his arms. Girls soon started to crowd him and feeling his upper half of his body. Anger flushed her face and her eyes nearly popped from her head; when one girl kissed his cheek; while her hand snaking into his pants.

"Hey you, the bitch acting like a slut!" Everything got quiet and everyone turned and faced Kagome. The girl who was on top of Inuyasha got of off him and faced kagome.

"Hey is she talking to me?" She stared innocently at Inuyasha and batted her eyes. Before Inuyasha could reply Kagome stepped forwards and threw the clothes on the floor.

"Who else is all over him and grabbing some random guys cock! You whore!"

"At least he lets me you desperate bitch!" The girl grabbed Inuyasha's hand and gave it a hard squeeze. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and winked.

"His dicks been in my mouth you slut!" Kagome walked forward and grabbed the girl's blonde hair and nearly yanked it off her scalp and violently threw her on the ground.

Kagome jumped on the girl and firmly wrapped her thighs around the girl's waist and planted a furious slap on her cheek. The girls head snapped to the left and she cried out while holding her cheek.

"Kagome you didn't have to do that!" Inuyasha feeling bad for the girl picked Kagome up and grabbed the clothes on the floor. He threw Kagome over his shoulder and walked to the cashier and bought the clothes.

"Don't think I didn't go hard on you!" the girl yelled at Kagome while standing and rubbing her sore cheek.

"You didn't even touch me!" Kagome started pounding on Inuyasha's back and squirming around trying to get back at the girl. The cashier looked at Inuyasha and kagome and smiled gently. She noticed the way Kagome was blushing; despite all the thrashing. And how Inuyasha made sure she was comfterable, and not allowing her to slip of and fall.

'_Young love!'_

* * *

><p><strong>*^*^*^*^*^*^* Sango and Miroku*^*^*^*^*^*<strong>

"Oh Sango I can't wait to go and dance with you!" Miroku threw his arm around Sango's shoulder and brought her closer to him. Sango smiled and a small blush creeped on her face.

They soon came to a big store and walked in; Sango gasped the store was amazing. There were clothes hanging everywhere; she frowned a little though. Everyone was dressed nicely and looked very rich or of a high class. Miroku was in drags pretty much and had dirty brown boots covered in mud; his shirt was filled with small holes. Sango was wearing dirty jeans which also had mud on them; her shirt was tied behind her back with a loose rope.

As soon as they walked in a small bell rang and everyone looked at their directions; an awkward silence fell over the store. "Uhhh… Miroku maybe we should go to another store…" Sango turned to leave and tugged on Miroku's shirt.

"But my dear Sango the clothes here are beautiful; and you're going to look splendid!" Miroku twisted her around and pulled her through the store; grabbing a little black dress he handed it to Sango.

While Sango examined it he grabbed seductive red lacy underwear and on the back it said _'you wish.' _ Connected to it was a matching red bra; it was also laced and seemed the perfect size for Sango. He pushed gently on Sango's back and grabbed the dress hiding the undergarments in the dress.

"Good luck Sango I will be out here waiting for you!" Miroku sat down on a bench and closed his eyes; his thoughts were about Sango -obviously-

Her smile lit up the whole room and those stunning light brown eyes seemed to bore into his very soul. She was the strongest woman he had ever met; nothing seemed to make her lose control. He admired her since the first time he met her.

He couldn't wait and see what reaction Sango had when she saw the panties and bra he had picked out. Maybe she would like it! Maybe even buy it. The store grew more silent and only the sounds of men talking quietly and heels clapping on the floor.

"Ahhhh! Miroku you pervert!"

"My dear I Do not know what you mean… maybe you should come out here and show me!"

"Miroku I swear when I get my hands you! I'll…" Miroku stopped her mid-sentenced.

"Do you have the dress on yet?"

"…Yeah" Sango swallowed and looked in the mirror and smiled to herself. The dress was very slimming and not to her liking made her breast stand out and it showed a bunch of cleavage; but enough to keep a guy guessing. It went mid-thigh and showed off her slightly tanned velvety soft skin.

Sango opened the door softly and walked out. Miroku had been looking somewhere else and when he heard the door squeak open, he turned to look at Sango. As soon as he saw her standing there looking as stunning as ever. Hell he nearly had a heart attack! She stood with one arm going across her stomach; while the other went up to her mouth. She slowly chewed on her nail and didn't meet Miroku's gaze.

She was expecting his eyes to roam her body but she felt his eyes on hers. Slowly her eyes met his and she blushed deeper; he was looking at her differently.

"Miroku why are you staring at me like that… it's making me nervous." Miroku stood and slowly walked to Sango, she expected him to grope her or make a lecherous comment. But instead he stood in front of her there was barely any space between them and her heart sped up. He gently grabbed her chin and lifted her head up; their lips were merely inches apart.

Sango felt her hand pulse and started to lift her arm in the air as if to slap him; if he tried anything lecherous.

"Sango you are a wonderful sight for sore eyes; you look absolutely stunning!" Miroku grabbed her hand from the air and twirled her around. Sango chuckled quietly and threw him into the dressing room with some clothes she had picked for him earlier. Miroku blew her a kiss and closed the door behind and examined the clothes she had picked out.

It included some black jeans and a white t-shirt with a compass in the middle. She had also picked out a grey vest to go with it. He smirked his woman had one hell of fashion.

"Ahhh!"

Miroku tensed that was Sango's scream! He immediately ran out and nearly fell over when he saw another male groping Sango's butt. He felt something inside of him burst and he charged the guy and landed one hell of a punch in the middle of the man's face. It only took one punch and the man fell over unconscious; hitting the ground with a hard thump.

Miroku went over to Sango and hugged her tightly rubbing her back.

"Sango I'm sorry that disgusting man had the nerve to grope you my love."

"It's fine Miroku…"

"No this world needs men who respect woman to their fullest potential."

Sango tensed and smirked evilly when she felt Miroku's hand grabbed her butt and give a light squeeze. Her right hand rose and she planted a hard slap across Miroku's face; leaving an angry hand-print on his cheek.

"What the hell happened to respecting woman you pervert!"

"My dearest Sango I was merely claiming back what's truthfully mine." Sango stared at him with a bewildered look on her face. She started to laugh and kissed Miroku's cheek lovingly and grabbed his hand and led him to the front of the store. They bought their clothes and left; glad that they were both back into the streets. Both walked smiling holding each other's hands and feeling their love circulate through the air.

_SMACK!_

"Humph some people never change!"

* * *

><p>Okay guys I know I upload every Tuesday but I have tons of homework and I'm not going to be able to upload until <strong>January 10<strong>! I'm so sorry guys. I promise that it will be up by then don't lose contact with this story i will continue.

**REVIEW RECONITION:**

_**Kagome1314**_**-thanks again for reviewing so much lol. And I wonder who's going to win the bet!**

_**pApAw**_**- lol I know Kikyo was nowhere near in character but I had to make her a bitch so Inuyasha wouldn't be soooo obsessed in finding her as he was. But don't get me wrong he's still looking for her.**

_**gobalbucs**_**-Everyone has been asking that lol: Kouga will appear just later on in the story. Remember this is going to be a long story.**

_**I got one question but they didn't put a name, the answer is I upload every Tuesday but won't be able to upload until January 10.**_

_**Miz Shoelaces-**_**Thanks for the point outs; I would send you my story but I like to check myself (I'm weird like that lol) **

**akaneXranma4ever-well…here it was the next update lol thanks for keeping up with the story!**

_**timsgirlashley**_**- I know too bad she had fallen asleep.**

**Johaku99-Thanks and nice story **

_**ChannelFors**_**k****- I kinda like Kikyo in the end of Inuyasha ! and THANKS**

_**TiffyTaffy0409**_**- Ik if I was here I would've just left with Inuyasha!**

_**3lue 3utterfly**_**-Phew there's a lot that has to happen before that**

_**SexyxAngelx09**_**-ahah I would've punched her too! But I had to keep Kagome in character ;p**


	11. Chapter 11

I am so sorry, I said January 10 and its February 7! My lap-top broke and I couldn't upload until now.

This chapter is slow but it's the beginning of something big so sorry. Hopefully you all are still with me, and supporting me if not then I guess it's not your fault.

Enjoy!

Everyone had come back onto the ship and Kagome and Sango giggled and ran into Sango's room, they were both so excited to get ready and go dance; well at least Sango was.

"Kagome aren't you excited! I'm shaking from just the anticipation!" Sango twirled around and hugged her outfit close. She closed her eyes and started to imagine her dancing with Miroku right behind her holding her hips with those perverted hands. The way their bodies fitted perfectly against each other made her shiver.

"SANGO!"

Sango jumped and stared at Kagome with a startled look. "You don't have to yell yah know… you almost blew up my ear drums!"

"Well you were looking all flustered and stuff, like when you talk about Miroku. Wait you were thinking about him weren't you?" Kagome smirked almost like Inuyasha, _'I need to stop hanging out with him… oh who am I lying to I love the guy! Wait… no I don't…' _

"No I wasn't and I wouldn't be talking." Sango laughed and pointed to Kagome's flushed cheeks. "It seems someone was thinking of Inuyasha."

"No I wasn't Sango, now let's stop talking and get ready!" Sango nodded her head in agreement. Kagome headed to the bathroom and quickly stripped and turned the water on warm. She sighed as the warm water soothed all her tensed up muscles. Looking down at her legs her nose scrunched up in disgust, she seriously needed to shave.

Looking around she found an old looking razor and raised her leg on a little stump near the shower. She shaved her legs and started to search her body, for any unnecessary hair. She quickly shaved her arm pits and looked down at her flesh. It was in serious need to be trimmed; quietly laughing she trimmed a design. After thirty-minutes off trimming and shaving her design came out pretty good. It was a medium sized upside down triangle; she rolled her eyes and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Who cares how I look like anyways no one sees me anyways…" She quietly whispered.

"I do…" A familiar husky voice came from behind her and Kagome screamed while turning around. Her eyes widened and looked around nervously for a towel. She heard Inuyasha chuckle and looked at him straight in the eye and nearly growled. He had her towel held tightly in his hand while giving her a seductive grin.

Kagome blushed deeply and he let his eyes wonder around her body.

Her arms were pressed over her breast, but he could still tell that her rosy pink nipples were standing hard at attention. His gaze crept down onto her toned waist and wide hips. His hands slightly opened, begging him to grab her delicious curves and never let go. He let out a low growl and his eyes clouded with lust and desire when he noticed her trimmed and shaven flesh. He noticed her moving her hand to cover her most inner parts and he almost moaned from the loss of the lovely sight.

Inuyasha stepped forward and let his hands have their will when he grabbed her hips making Kagome tense and let out a slight whimper. Kagome looked up and suddenly felt her core starting to get hotter and wetter. Inuyasha's eyes held a certain gaze that penetrated through her very soul.

Inuyasha pressed her closer to him and she closed her eyes trying to remember the feeling of his stiff erection pressing up against her stomach. Kagome's breathing started to quicken and she looked down at Inuyasha's pants and felt her mouth starting to water. There was a little wet spot forming and she could tell that his precum was starting to spread. She grabbed the waist band of his pants and slid his pants down and quickly grabbed Inuyasha's aching member.

She slid her finger across the head and smeared the glistening liquid around making it easier to jack him off. She started out with a slow up and down motion, enjoying the way his breathing was becoming irregular. Kagome felt like a goddess, Inuyasha was grunting and bucking his hips against her hand. Kagome smirked and started to pump him harder and faster.

"Ahhh…Kagome if you… _oh god… _I-If you do th-that I'm going to cum!" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw Kagome lower herself onto her knees and lick his sensitive head.

"Mmmm Inuyasha I love you taste…" Inuyasha almost cummed right there just from hearing her strained voice.

"Ka-Kagome _SHIT!" _ Kagome had taken his entire length in her mouth and he instantly spilled his seed. Trembling from the intense orgasm Inuyasha sat on the floor and put his hand on his chest, willing his heart to calm down.

Kagome took this chance and took her towel from his weakened grasp and wrapped it tightly around her slim figure. Inuyasha looked up and almost laughed when he saw her looking a little confused. He looked down and smiled like an idiot. His dick was already getting another erection and she seemed a little flustered.

"Well kagome I think we should go and get dressed our friends are probably wondering where we are."

Inuyasha stood and placed a kiss on Kagome's forehead, kagome leaned into him needing more of his sweet smell. Inuyasha took this opportunity and grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked it back, but not hard enough to actually hurt her. Kagome gasped as he took the towel from her and wrapped it around his slim and toned hips.

Winking Inuyasha dashed for the door and left Kagome bare, cold and naked in the bathroom.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs and stepped out of the bathroom, deciding she should make a run for her room. Just as she closed the door a noise startled her…

'_CRREEAAKKK' _(That was my attempt to make that squeaky noise doors make XD)

Kagome turned around and stared wide eyed at Miroku who was flushed and staring directly at her breast.

"MIROKU DON'T LOOK YOU PEVERT! SANGO!"

"There is no need to call for Sa…"

"Kagome what's wrong…WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED!" She glanced at Miroku who was still looking at Kagome. "You undressed her didn't you!"

"Now, now Sango there is no need for quick assump…" He didn't finish as Sango and Kagome both slapped him across his face, leaving him face first on the ground, with steam coming from his head.

"Humph that what you get, you pervert."

"But I didn't do anything…" Miroku groaned as he watched the two lovely ladies hurry to their rooms. _'Ah well it was worth the sight.' _

**There at the club now:!**

"I can't believe we made it! I can't wait to dance guys!" Sango bounced up and down making her now curled hair bounce softly against her back. Miroku smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her inside. Kagome smiled as her friend looked back and gave her a thumbs up.

Kagome and Inuyasha awkwardly walked in and she felt her entire body vibrating with the strong bass. Kagome made a disgusted face when she saw a woman grinding on a man with her boobs hanging out and him pinching her nipples. She blushed and looked away noticing that nearly every girl's boobs were hanging out. She looked down at her shirt and noticed that her shirt didn't show any cleavage and soon started to feel uncomfortable

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome fitcheting on her black pumps and looking around nervously. She grabbed a strand of her hair, twirling it nervously around her fingers. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist making her head snap up and give him a soft smile.

"Come on Kagome it'll be great!"

"Alright let's go find those two love birds!" Inuyasha and Kagome found Sango and Miroku sitting at a huge table with at least thirty drinks spread out on the wooden surface. Sango and Miroku were on one side leaving two spots opened for Inuyasha and Kagome.

As they sat down Miroku gave them both a huge grin and picked up a cup a gulped down the drink.

"Okay my friends we are going to play a traditional game we always play, before we go out and dance. Let's see who gulps down the most drinks."

Kagome eyed the drinks with labels spread out of them she made a note off all the drinks there were:

Highland Cooler Recipe, Scotch Whisky, Sex on the Beach, Mojito Recipe, Sweet and Sour Mix, Long Island Iced Tea.

After an hour of gulping, gasping and rudely burping the game was finished everyone stared at Kagome wide eyed. She had beaten everyone even if she had never drank before.

"Well" _hiccup "_My lovely _amigos _it is now time to DANCE!" Miroku stumbled up and grabbed a now wasted Sango leading her to the dance floor. Inuyasha and Kagome soon followed and an upbeat song came up. It pulsed and vibrated the entire gym with its ridiculously large bass.

Inuyasha stared wide eyed as Kagome took off her cardigan and was now in her tight halter top. His eyes wondered lower to her now swaying hips and walked forward grabbing her hips in a possessive grip. Kagome looked back and smiled, her eyes were red and glazed over.

Sango and Miroku were doing the same thing and came to stand by Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango and Kagome were face to face laughing and dancing while Inuyasha and Miroku were in the back smiling like idiots and fist pumping wildly.

"Excuse me bitches…" Some random drunken girl had pushed Sango and she went wild.

"Who the hell do you think you are you ugly slut!" Sango pushed the girl down on the girl, falling on her as the girl grabbed her shirt pulling her down. The gang stood around them trying to get Sango out of there. Inuyasha and Miroku were laughing their asses of at the sight of Sango beating the hell out of the _too_ skinny girl.

"Dude Inuyasha we should stop this! We don't want Sango going to jail for murder!"

"NO! Do you not see how hot this is!"

"Great going Sango you just had to fight didn't you!" Inuyasha pouted and stomped into his room locking the door.

"Oh shut up the bitch pushed me…" Sango whispered she felt horrible, the whole night had been ruined because of her.

"Sango dear I think it's best if we go to sleep now."

Sango to wasted to even argue when he said _we_ walked with Miroku into his room and collapsed on the bed.

"Sango my love what's the matter?" Miroku climbed on the bed and sat beside Sango smiling down at her. When she didn't respond Miroku lovingly stroked her back giving her time to sulk.

"Miroku I want to make love to you…" Sango rolled over on her back and looked up at Miroku blushing madly. Miroku stared at her not knowing what to say, how long had he waited to hear those precious eight words. How could he say no! He wouldn't say no, couldn't say no.

"Sango…no." Miroku mentally slapped himself and cursed him for his bad luck.

Sango puckered her lips and covered her face in shame. "Do you not find me attractive?"

"Sango! Don't ever say you know I think of you as beautiful! No not even that you're like a goddess."

"Then why not I thought you loved me…"

Miroku laid down next to her and pulled up the covers and propped himself up on one shoulder and stared deeply into Sango's eyes. He brought one hand and laid it gently on her cheek turning her head towards him.

"Sango that's the reason I won't make love to you. It's because I love you." Sango's eyebrows knitted together and gave him a confused look."

"Okay let me explain. You're drunk right now and don't know what you're saying. When we have our first time I want it to be extremely romantic and an unforgettable night."

Sango smiled and kissed Miroku's cheek, making him lay back down completely and wrap his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"I love you." Sango whisphered to herself not meaning for him to hear.

"I love you too Sango." Miroku kissed the back of her head and then sleep consumed them both.

Inuyasha was laying on his bed, his arms crossed behind his neck he was in very deep thought.

'_What the hell am I doing here just laying down? What about Kikyo, What about Kagome? What about ME?' _ He sighed loudly and ran his hand through his hair and looked up at the ceiling, Inuyasha was never lost he always knew what he was going to do with his life…But now he was _lost._

'_I promised Kikyo I would get her back always protect her…I know what I need to do, I have to get rid of Kagome. Even if it breaks me in half._

His ears flinched when he heard his door crack slightly open, he opened one eye and noticed Kagome standing clutching the door tightly.

"Inuyasha can I sleep in here tonight?" She blushed as he scooted to the side and tapped the place next to him. Kagome smiled and laid down next to him pulling the covers over her stomach.

It was obviously night time and Kagome had a hard time adjusting to the lights and sat up searching for any signs of Inuyasha. He merely smirked and looked at her confused face, as she gently bit her lip and squinting her eyes. Inuyasha reached out for her waist and pulled her right next to him.

Inuyasha picked her up and placed him on his warm lap, admiring the colorful blush spearing on her soft cheeks. He ran a hand through her hair smiling as she cupped his cheek leaning in to give him sweet and delicate kisses to his jaw line. Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers, closing his eyes. Her kisses were always so sweet, he bit tenderly at her bottom pleading for permission to continue. Kagome happily complied and opened her mouth moaning softly as he expertly removed her shirt exposing her creamy white shoulder to him.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and quickly injected her with a poison he had received and catched her as she limply fell back. _'I'm sorry Kagome.'_ He laid her down and Kagome's eyes widened when she couldn't move. He ran his hand through her cheek and whispered something to her, but she was losing consciousness and quickly.

She looked at him for the last time with her vision growing blacker and blacker, and heard him.

"Kagome this is for the best…"

Kagome awoke turning over moaning in Pain, her head felt as if it were about to pop. She sat up supporting her weight on her elbows and she cringed in pain and instantly grabbed her shoulder in pain.

Her memories came hurdling at her and she gasped looking around, noticing she wasn't on a ship anymore.

"INUYASHA! YOU BASTARD!" She stomped on the ground angrily, he had left her!

'_Why did he just leave me like that? Why…' _ She stood and nearly jumped from her skin when she heard a deep and low growl behind her. When she turned she was met with fierce with blue eyes, seeping into her very soul. She immediately stepped backwards and he reached out for her, roughly grabbing her wrists and pinning her against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I've been waiting for you, kagome." Her eyes widened '_How the hell_ _does this freak know my name?' _


	12. Chapter 12

Okay thanks to all my reviewers! YOU ALL ARE MY inspiration!

The next scene is between Kikyo and Naraku, so of course there's a little sex scene. Not detailed and rushed though loll sorry I really wanted to just get to Kagome's and Kouga part.

Disclaimer: *Laughs nervously* this story IS mine all of it except the characters. Other than that it doesn't belong to you! (Please don't sue me I'm broke and 14 loll)

"Damn it Kouga got to that bitch before we could!" Kikyo was furious she had sensed that stupid wolf following her and Naraku but had decided not to do anything about it. Naraku's eyes twitched and he walked up to Kikyo slapping her backing her fall backwards.

"I told you to get rid of him! You worthless bitch…He surely heard our plans and is going to help that girl in some way!"

"Naraku she's worthless no matter how hard she trains she will never be able to protect us trust me."

"You better be right about this or…I'll kill you and that's a promise."

Naraku then threw her on the bed straddling her gripping her hair roughly pushing her head backwards and bit down on her neck, blood trickled and he greedily licked the wound clean. Naraku ripped her new kimono he had bought her apart staring down hungrily at her chest. Kikyo shivered at the lust-filled look Naraku was giving her, not wanting what was about to come.

The whole night was spent was gasps and screams…

* * *

><p>"Get the fuck away from me!" Kagome attempted to slap the menacing demon away, but obviously he was stronger and grabbed her wrist squeezing it between his massive hand. Kagome screamed when she felt her bone give and nearly brake and crumpled to the ground clutching her wrist and crying. Her blood was pumping, adrenaline rushing through her system; it was either fight or let this creep have his way with her.<p>

"Now you will come with me, _human._" His voice was amazingly soothing and quite gentle; maybe her mind was playing with her to relax her. But kagome would rather follow then get broken or worse, killed. She got up and whimpered, Kagome could feel her wrist throbbing and tried to blink away the tears that were slowly forming.

The demon stopped walking and looked back at her frowning when he saw her crying, _'pathetic'_

He walked towards her and ripped some cloth from his clothes and popped the bone back to place making Kagome cry out in pain.

"What's your name?" This question took him by surprise, his victims were usually begging for him to leave them leave. This girl didn't even feel scared, her aura was pure maybe too pure. What was she, there wasn't a demon smell coming off of her, so what?

Kagome wished she hadn't spoken, he looked like he was about to pounce and kill her.

"Kouga." Kagome pronounced his name trying it out and nodded scared to say anything else.

"Come." '_So his a man of little words…how annoying.' _Kagome reluctantly walked towards his extended arms and closed her eyes as he picked her up bridal-style and pulled her close to his chest. Kagome bit her lip, she was on the edge of tears, Inuyasha had once held her like this.

They traveled for hours and Kagome was exhausted when they arrived at an old looking house. Kouga kicked the door open and kagome was in awe the house was much nicer and cleaner then she had first thought it would have been. There was a very large living room, equipped with gold colored couches and a nice looking fireplace. In the middle of the entrance was a stair-well leading somewhere upstairs.

Kouga headed for the stairs and quickly jumped skipping every five steps, Kagome was terrified. What was he going to do to her? Kill her? Eat her? Rape her? All these questions raced through mind, her heart was soon beating unnaturally fast. Kouga went to right and walked slowly to the last room of the hallway. Kagome looked around trying to remember every little detail, planning her way to escape.

"It's pointless to remember the exit, you will never get past me." Kagome tensed and cursed her life; she hadn't done anything to deserve this. When they arrived at the room Kouga opened the door and threw Kagome on the bed, smirking when she coward to the edge of the bed.

Kagome looked at him with disgust, his smirk sickened her. It reminded her of Inuyasha frowning she looked at Kouga with fear and prayed he wouldn't do anything.

"Strip." Kouga closed the door and locked it leaning against the wall, almost smiling at the way her face went immediately red. She sure was fun to play with. He grabbed some of his clothes and threw it at her, and went back to leaning on the wall.

"You're crazy if you think I'll strip for you!"

"Who said I want to see you strip, I want to burn your scent so no one can follow you."

"Whatever…" Kagome swallowed and looked down at her pajamas, she was glad that she changed when they had come from the club. With shaky fingers Kagome grabbed the bottom of her shirt and quickly removed it. Grabbing the huge shirt she covered herself and looked away from the staring man blushing. Kouga kept a bored expression, but deep inside he was melting. Her body was toned and elegant, her aura was powerful and gentle. She must've gone through some tough training, but her skin was creamy and flawless.

"Okay I'm done." Kouga snapped out of his ideas and looked back up at Kagome and nodded.

"We should get to sleep."

"What the hell do you mean _we?_"

Kouga ignored her and went to the chair, sitting down he heard her sigh in relief and frowned.

"Do I scare you?" It was Kagome's turn to be surprised, what kind of question was that!

"No." With that Kagome turned her back to him and urged herself to go to sleep. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her thoughts traveled to Inuyasha and frowned. '_Why did he do this to me? Was it for…of course it was for her…Kikyo'_

"That idiot left you for another woman, I followed his scent and saw you laying there." His words ripped her heart in half, he was telling the truth. Inuyasha had betrayed her and now she was in the hands of an unknown demon. '_No what the hell am I thinking! Inuyasha loves me he wouldn't just leave me, I believe him…' _

"Shut the fuck up you don't even know him!" Kagome turned to face Kouga and gave him her best death glare she could mustered. Kouga merely shrugged and hooked the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head and threw it somewhere on the ground. Kagome stared at his tan toned body, Kouga coughed and kagome quickly looked away. '_Inuyasha I will be faithful don't worry although it'll be hard I mean just look at him! Damn it Kagome control yourself geesh._

"Humph I've seen better…" Kagome lied muttering quietly.

Kagome gasped when she was suddenly on her back clutching her cheek, tears threatening to fall he had struck her, who the hell does he think he is! Kagome sat up and slapped him back, making him grunt and fall backwards. She had concentrated all her emotions into hate and hit him with a very powerful purification strike. Kouga sat up his face felt as if it were on fire; he went to Kagome and slammed her roughly on her back.

"Can't you see I'm trying to protect you!" Kagome's eyes opened in shock and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She didn't know what the hell he was talking about _protecting _her? The last time she checked he had kidnapped her and had her strip in front of him. Kouga eyed her cautiously and removed himself off of her and went back to his chair pulling a lever and a leg rest came from underneath the chair. He propped his legs up and placed his right elbow on the arm-chair resting his head on his hand and closing his eyes.

Kagome laid back down facing him and fisted her hand, frowning heavily at the now sleeping man. _'What am I going to do? Should I escape, no he'll easily catch me. Protecting me from what?' _Sleep consumed her and her thoughts…

"INUYASHA I HATE YOU! YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!" Sango lunged at Inuyasha but Miroku caught her and even he had trouble holding her back. He had at some point thought of letting go Inuyasha deserved it, after all.

"I had to."

"Don't give me any of that shit! She loved you!" Sango fiercely pointed a finger at him while spitting at his direction.

"No she didn't she was in love with someone else!" Inuyasha ducked from the spit intended for him and glared at Sango.

"Inuyasha the girl did love you." Inuyasha knew that Kagome did in fact love him but he had already made a promise to Kikyo. He turned his back to his friends and walked slowly to his room to think in silence.

Sango and Miroku stared shaking their heads at their friend, there was no way Kagome would ever forgive him.

Inuyasha was on his bed legs crossed and his back pressed against the head-board and tears falling from his face. He felt regret as if he was missing something, something important. He had ditched Kagome so now he couldn't possibly go back running to her; he had to focus on Kikyo.

Inuyasha looked around his room and sighed running a hand through his hair. Everything was reminding him of Kagome; the bed, dresser, closet, shirts, pants, door-nob everything.

Kouga awake with a sweet smell assaulting his sensitive nose and he reluctantly opened his eyes. His memories came rushing back to him and he looked over at Kagome's sleeping form and stood stretching quietly before walking towards her. He stood silently and reached out pushing some stray hairs away from her face.

His eyes softened as he stared at her beautiful face. Blue eyes looked at her eyes smiling at how innocent she was her long eyelashes tickling her smooth and high cheekbones. The way her deep pink lips pouted and then slightly opened were mesmerizing to him… Quietly he laid beside her and pulled the covers over his waist letting his back show. And closed his eyes not fully intending to fall asleep…

Kagome got this disturbing feeling wash over her; she knew someone was in bed with her; by the way the bed had shifted onto the opposite side. Opening one eye she timidly looked up and jumped slightly, Kouga was sleeping soundly beside her. Kagome was about to punch him when he rolled over on his back and she noticed how physically fit he was.

"Kouga what the hell do you think you're doing!" Kouga literally through himself of the bed and stood up rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He didn't reply and went to a near-by closet and got a new pair of pants and a clean looking shirt. Kagome went to the edge of the bed and brought her knees up to her chest, resting her head on the top of her knees.

"Where are you going?" Kouga looked back at her with a bored expression and Kagome shrugged lifting herself off the bed and heading for the door.

"You can't escape I'll catch you befo…" He didn't finish his sentence as Kagome waved him off and turning back to face him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you've already told me, I'm just getting food." Kouga eyed her wearily and turned back to whatever he was doing.

Kagome started to panic, well duh she was trying to escape! She looked around and quickly saw the stair-well and practically threw herself down the steps. Before opened the front door she looked back and smiled when she didn't see Kouga. Rushing out the door she darted towards the woods laughing to herself at how easy this was. Pretty soon she made it to an old looking bar and entered ignoring the lust-filled glares men shot at her. She sat on a near-by chair and sighed relaxing back at the chair and smiling to herself.

"So how was your run?" The question caught her of guard and she turned nearly falling of her chair when she noticed it was Kouga.

"Wh-What! How did you know?" Kouga looked her as if she had asked the stupidest question and Kagome gave him a death glare. _'Damn he's annoying, although his eyes are stunning…'_ Kouga stood startling Kagome and started to walk out of the bar not even looking back at her. Was he letting her go? Kagome frowned and stood deciding to have his company rather than none. She made it out of the bar running towards Kouga, stopping when she was beside him. Kouga looked down at her, and smirked she had followed him. Good.

"What are we going to do today?"

"I'm going to teach you how to fight." Kagome tilted her head slightly to the right and frowned when she noticed he had led them to an open area in the heavily tree populated forest. Kouga took off his shirt and stretched, while throwing Kagome her training uniform.

Kagome looked down at the clothing and nearly screamed. Anyone would've confused the shorts for a pair of underwear and the shirt would barely cover her belly. She sighed loudly and ran behind a tree changing quickly and coming out standing before Kouga.

"Okay so why the hell are we doing this?" Kagome placed her hands on her hips and glared angrily at him.

Kouga sighed. "I've already told you I'm protecting you but if something were to happen to me you need to know how to defend yourself."

Kagome was beyond confused. First he was a total douche-bag breaking her wrist which still hurt really badly, then he appeared on her bed, and now making bold statements like that. "Who are you seriously?"

"I hate Inuyasha I was sent to kill him, but then I saw you and I knew I had to protect you. When I smelled him it led me to you and I decided to teach you how to fight. Now answer me this girl…"

"The names Kagome."

Kouga rolled his eyes and pressed on. "Anyways _Kagome _I know you know that Inuyasha abandoned you for someone else right?" Kagome looked at the ground trying to blink the tears away and just nodded a small yes. "I've spied on them both and now I know that she doesn't really love Inuyasha and her 'faithful' partners name is Naraku."

"Wait so you're telling me Inuyasha is chasing a woman who doesn't love him?" Kouga nodded his head in agreement.

"We have to go tell him!"

"Are you stupid! You don't know how powerful those two are, he's a hanyou yes but extremely strong and she's an extraordinary priestess. And all you are is a human girl."

"I'm a priestess too…" Kouga's eyes widened and a smile smeared his face kind-of creeping Kagome out.

"You're powers will come in handy but you have to learn hand to hand combat, so let's begin shall we?"

Kagome was about to protest when she had hurdled backwards hitting the ground roughly. "Hey you bastard!" Kouga lunged forward and Kagome sprang to her feet barely making it out of the way, grunting when a fist collided with her back.

"You will be facing a demon you must be strong." Kouga leapt towards her, Kagome's eyes widened and quickly stored enough energy to make a shield while purifying part of his hand. Kagome smirked and stood up proudly but almost fell over when he noticed he wasn't even in pain.

"Why aren't you in pain?" Kouga shrugged and looked down at his hand raising the burning flesh to his face and putting it back down.

**AFTER EIGHT HOURS OF EXHAUSTING TRAINING: **

Sweat and blood that's all Kagome could smell, past her bloodied nose. The power to continue was gone, she urged her body to move but it just didn't want to respond. Every-time she wanted to move pain would electrify her body and she would remain paralyzed once again. Her lungs burned from being hit so many times to the chest and rib-cage, and her heart pounding fiercely in her chest.

"Kagome get up!" She didn't respond, even if he knew that she was absolutely out of energy he had to see how far she pushed herself.

"Kagome get the fuck up!" She slightly flinched hissing in pain as that slight flinch had caused her to move. But despite the pain she pushed herself off the bloodied ground and up to her knees gasping for air. She coughed up blood and her body starting shaking widely, her arms threatening to give out on her at any second.

Kouga sensed this and quickly grabbed her pulling her up to his chest and he carried her out of the opening and headed back to the old house. Half way there he looked down at her and frowned, maybe he _had _been too hard on her. Her usually flawless skin was covered in blood with a tint of blue. He knew she would be sore as hell when she woke up and he hurried to the house wanting to clean the girl before she had time to wake and start screaming from the pain.

When they were in the room he quickly walked to the bathroom and put the warm shower on, he knew they both had to go in there. Putting his hand in the shower making sure the water was hot enough and he walked back into the room placing Kagome gently on the bed. He gulped praying that she didn't wake up to any of this.

Kouga licked his lips nervously and grabbed the waist band of her shorts and gently pulled them down the least he could do was leave the poor girl in her underwear. Once he had her shirt and shorts off he took care of himself leaving him in only his boxers and he picked her up opening the door and walked in the shower. He almost dropped her when the warm water hit his injured hand and many other cuts she had inflicted on him.

He held her up and watched in amazement at the amount of blood flushing from her body. Guilt immediately flooded his train of thought when he looked down at her long legs and how bruised they were. Ugly bruises already forming on her sensitive skin, he thought back and he couldn't remember a time when she had cried or begged him to sop.

After he was certain she was clean he once again picked her up and walked back to the room wrapping her in a smooth towel smiling when she nuzzled closer to the warmth. Drying her up Kouga laid her in bed and pulled the covers over her sore body and going back to his chair too tired to put his clothes back on.

Damn was he going to have a massive head-ache tomorrow, shit…

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

It sucked today I didn't get anything ughhhh….me and my bf broke up before our year I dumped him a month ago and never felt better. It would've been a year yesterday…im rambling lol

So I watched an anime called Death Note and have fallen in love I even wrote a story about the two characters L and Light! It's a yaoi ( boy on boy) im nervous about posting it lol but many people do cause I've read about 30 stories out of 30 thousand yaois that they have of these two.

You are more than welcomed to read and review but if Yaoi isn't your thing then you don't have to lol just please done judge me if you do oh well I'll keep doing it

THAT'S HOW I ROLL!


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a month since that rough day of training and Kagome's bruises and cuts were now perfectly healed. He was amazed at her quick recovery, although it had been a whole week since she could even stand on her own two feet. They practiced every-day and now Kagome expertly jumped out of his way, thinking quickly of a good counter attack.

He led them to this cliff very early in the morning; the sun hadn't even risen yet. They always went there to practice on her upper body strength; she was now able to do eighty something push-ups without stop. He looked up and saw her for the first time during a practice sitting on the edge of the cliff staring out into apparently nothing.

"What are you staring at?" Curiosity had finally taken over his chose of words and he walked and sat down beside her. He looked at her searching for well anything; he hadn't seen her this relaxed throughout the whole time he was with her. She smiled to herself and pointed towards the now rising sun.

"It's beautiful…" Kouga averted his eyes from her and stared at the sun, smiling it was kind of cute. He frowned and rolled his eyes, he sounded like a damn girl. Kouga's mind started to wonder about what was going to happen next. He knew that Kagome had to be sent back to Inuyasha as soon as possible and that he would most likely never see her again.

He closed his eyes remembering all the fun times they had actually had, other than when they were training. That was serious stuff. He had actually built up emotions over her but he knew that although that idiot half-demon betrayed her, Kagome still had feeling for him.

Kouga looked over at her and his eyes softened; his heart started beating furiously threatening to pop at any moment. He quickly grabbed her wrist making kagome look over at him confused and before she could say anything he kissed her. It was a passionate and slow-moving kiss; Kagome would've melted right into it. If it wasn't for the little voice in the back of her mind screaming for her to move away.

Kouga sensed she was about to move away and quickly wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to the ground underneath him. He ran his hands over her toned legs making her start to squirm a bit, and he smiled. Kneeling down he started to kiss her neck gently making Kagome quietly moan, she was beyond being sexually frustrated.

Kouga looked down at her and smiled, she was smiling up at him which calmed him down a bit. But his smile quickly turned into a frown when she started to try to get up, he freaked out not knowing what to do.

"Kagome don't you have any feelings for me at all?"

"…Kouga you know that I love…"

"Yeah, yeah you 'love' Inuyasha! But god damn-it Kagome he left you for another woman!" Hurt crossed across Kagome's features and Kouga sighed getting up. Kagome felt awkward and didn't really know what to tell Kouga to make him feel any better. She knew she didn't have any feeling for him, other than friendship.

"I think you're ready to go back to him Kagome I no longer wish to be your guardian, you are more than capable of protecting yourself." Kouga squatted down pulling his arms forward signaling to her to hop on. Kagome slowly walked towards him and placed herself in his arms. His words had damaged her a little more than she had expected, she had started getting used to looking for Kouga's protection.

Kagome saw a familiar ship hooked to a dock while its men were busily running around. Her heart sped up and her lips became dry, Kagome squirmed her way out of Kouga's arms and started running down the hill they had been on, for the ship. Kouga stood on the hill staring at her disappearing figure, should he follow her?

Kagome looked back not expecting Kouga to reach out for her and putting her on his back. Laughing Kagome gave him a puzzled look; he seemed out of breath and was blushing heavily. He looked so adorable! "What are you doing!" She managed to giggle out.

"What does it look like I'm doing! I'm taking you to the ship." His pony tail playfully wacked her face so Kagome grabbed on to it pushing it out of her face.

"Will you stop holding onto my hair, you're making me feel like a damn horse!" Before Kagome could reply she noticed that they were already on the ships' deck. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared at her. After what seemed to be an eternity of silence cheering erupted around the ship, congratulating her on her arrival.

Kagome smiled and jumped off of Kouga and started to nervously look around for _him._ Her eyes averted to the side of the ship and saw Miroku and Sango standing there staring wide-eyed at her. Happiness flooded through her and she ran to them wrapping her arms Sango.

"Kagome you actually came back!" Sango cheered and wrapped her arms around Kagome and started to shake from excitement.

"My dear Kagome indeed you did come back." Miroku bowed to her and Kagome rolled her eyes lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for Kouga." Kagome smiled and pointed to where Kouga was standing there like he owned the ship himself. Everything got quiet and everyone started calling for Inuyasha, Kagome looked at Sango with confused eyes.

"Why are they calling Inuyasha?

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and back at Kagome. "Let's just say Inuyasha and Kouga dislike each other."

Sango snorted. "Dislike? More like hate each other's guts!"

"Hey! You scrawny wolf what the hell are you doing on my ship?" Kagome's world stopped and she spun around looking at Inuyasha, she swallowed loudly and that caught his attention. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and ignored Kouga's rude comment he threw at him.

Kagome licked her lips nervously as Inuyasha started walking towards her quickly closing the distance between them. He embraced her smashing her into his hard body. Kagome sighed in relief washing over her, as the familiar feeling of being in his arms returned.

Inuyasha pulled back slightly causing her to softly whimper and looked deep into her eyes. Inuyasha stroked her face lovingly and kissed her forward while grabbing her lower back, rubbing small circles with his thumb. A loud cough brought them back to reality causing Kagome to slightly jump and blush, while making Inuyasha growl.

"Okay she's back! You can leave now!"

"Wait! Inuyasha can you please explain what the hell this is all about!"

Inuyasha sighed while nodding his head. "Okay, I knew there was going to be a huge fight coming, I could feel that damn bastard Naraku's scent. I sent you away to protect you, and I left my scent on you because I know that wolf boy over there hates me. He would follow my scent find you. The type of scent I left on you was that I was disowning you, Kouga would then be attracted to you and protect you. Everyone knows about Naraku so I knew he would train you, and I'm hoping he did."

Kagome was dumb-founded, Inuyasha built this whole plan by himself! It went by flawless, all he was trying to do was protect her. She was stunned when Inuyasha grabbed her by her waist and pulled her against him.

"She's mine again okay?"

"I still don't know what she sees in you, I mean you are getting fat." Kagome backed away when she sensed Inuyasha shaking from anger. Inuyasha laughed and it creeped the shit out of Kagome/

"Alright you piece of shit! Let's fight and let's see who's stronger!"

Kagome rolled her eyes not wanting to deal with little kids today. "Guys would you shut up an…" Both Kouga and Inuyasha looked at her digging daggers into her. She hid behind Miroku and stuck her tongue out at them.

Kouga took off his shirt and so did Inuyasha, kagome almost drooled from the sight of their muscles rippling under their skin. They both cracked their necks and pounced onto each other.

It had been eight hours since the fight had started and everyone had left leaving only the two fighting 'men' and Miroku, Kagome and Sango.

Kagome had grown tired of seeing them fight and walked over to them easily sliding past the fists coming at her and grabbed Inuyasha's wrist twisting him, making him fall on his back. Kouga laughed his ass of so Kagome turned to him and jumped into the air drop kicking him to the ground. Both of them laid on the ground moaning clutching their injured limbs.

"Well I'll be heading back to my room by guys!"

Sango and Miroku laughed and walked over to Inuyasha patting his head and scrambling to their rooms before either guys could get up.

Kouga looked over at Inuyasha and smiled wickedly. "Want to go watch Kagome change?" Inuyasha smiled and nodded standing up showing Kouga the way to her room.

A couple minutes later a scream was heard when a certain priestess saw two demons peeking on her.

"AAHHHH! GET THE FUCK OUT YOU BASTARDS!"

"Damn it Kagome _OWW!_ Run Kouga before she kills us!"

"BASTARDS!"


	14. Chapter 14

THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH :)

Kagome was in deep sleep hugging her pillow tightly, smiling as her dream came to an end. She opened her eyes and yawned arching her back, yawning loudly. Smelling her breath she frowned and stood from her bed going to her bathroom.

She came out of her room and suddenly everything wasn't right. There were no sounds at all on the ship, there was an eerie silence giving her goose-bumps.

"Hello?" There was no reply and Kagome swallowed her fear and started heading for the deck. She had almost gotten there when pair of hands came from behind and grabbed her waist. Kagome panicked and started thrashing around screaming for help. The man threw her over his shoulder and ran to the bottom of the ship.

"What the hell let me go!" Her only response was a slap across the face. They soon arrived at the large bathroom and dropped her on the slippery floor. Kagome was about to say something when another man came out from behind the bathroom closet. She was seriously getting scared; the two men were staring at her behind two darkened masks.

Breathing out calmly Kagome closed her eyes, sighing she stood up. "What the hell are you two doing here? And where is the rest of the ship's crew?" She watched as the two men looked at each other and they both nodded their heads.

They started walking towards and Kagome stood her ground surrounding herself in a pink aura, smiling as one of the men stopped. She knew that he must be a demon; he knew that if she touched him he would be purified. The slightly shorter man jumped at her and Kagome easily jumped out of the way, while kicking the other man in the face. She smiled as the shorter man stood there as if surprised by her agility.

The taller man ran extremely fast pushing her backwards, she fell on the floor but quickly got back on her feet. She noticed that they were both coming at her and Kagome jumped forwards sliding past them, while quickly turning touching a pressure point in each of their necks. She used extra power and purified both of their necks, leaving it with an angry red mark. Both men came down with a hard thump and Kagome mentally screamed and danced around.

She walked over to them and frowned as they didn't make a move a muscle. That certain pressure point was only supposed to take affect for no more than three seconds. Walking reluctantly towards the shorter one she grabbed the mask and yanked it off. Her eyebrow twitched as she was met with golden eyes and a purple bandana. Cursing herself she made her way to the taller man and yanked his mask of as well. There was Kouga smirking at her, with those ridiculously seductive eyes.

"Guys what the hell was that for! You scared the living shit out of me!" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at them waiting for a good response.

"I was testing if the flea bag had actually trained you."

"So you made me believe everyone died, and that I was going to get killed!" Both guys looked at each other and smirked, kagome couldn't help but smile. Man did she hate them both right now, but she also loved them both. Even if they were two different loves, nevertheless it's still love. Right?

"Sorry about your neck, follow me and I'll treat. Thank god Midoriko teached me healing too, or else you two would be screwed." She started to walk out of the bathroom with both Kouga and Inuyasha hot on her heels. They got to her room and Kouga closed the door behind him and jumped onto her bed.

Miroku saw that Kouga, Inuyasha and Kagome had all gone into her room and closing the door behind them. _'Hmm so they're going to have a three-some and didn't even invite me? I'll show them who's the boss damn it!"_

Miroku walked quietly to the door and sealed it with a spell, that un-allowed anyone but him to unseal it and open the door. He knew the day was going to be bloody hot, and them trapped in a completely sealed room was going to make matters worse. He looked both ways to make sure no one had been watching him make his bold yet stupid move.

He turned on his heels and started heading down the hallway whistling and looking for his true love Sango.

"Okay you guys just sit on my bed and I'm going to go get my supplies form my bathroom." Kouga and Inuyasha nodded and watched her leave closing the bathroom door behind her.

Kouga decided to break the silence that had overcome them both. "You heard that monk lock the door right?"

Inuyasha smirked and nodded his head. "So we have Kagome all to ourselves, this oughta be fun."

"If we do fuck her who goes first?" Kouga confidently asked stretching and laying back down on the bed, smiling waiting for Inuyasha to respond.

"What the hell do you mean '_fuck her'_! If me and her ever get to do that I'm going to make love to her not fuck her…" Inuyasha blushed slightly and looked away. He sounded like a whipped pussy…

"You sound like a whipped pussy! I would pound her so hard she won't be able to walk for weeks!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked over at Kouga smirking. "I don't think your two-incher is going to do much damage…"

It was Kouga's turn to blush with anger. Sitting back up he gave Inuyasha the death glare and was about to make a snide comment when Kagome burst from the bathroom door with a couple bandages, and ointment.

"Okay guys just relax this might sting but it'll help it heal faster. Sorry about your necks guys, I didn't know you all were stupid enough to try it."

They both smiled at her and her heart melted, they looked like little kids sitting at the edge of her bed smiling at her. She went over and sat in the middle of them and faced Inuyasha their eyes met and they both smiled. Kagome brought her hand to his neck and a pink aura started to appear around his neck.

"OW! Damn it Kagome that hurt!"

"I told you it would hurt geesh don't you listen." Kagome sat there with Inuyasha for at least five-minutes and her art of the treatment was over. Leaning she grabbed the ointment and started rubbing gently at his neck. After she had wrapped the bandage around his neck she did the exact same thing to Kouga and stepped back to admire her work.

"Well guys I think that my job here is done, I'm going to head out and get some fresh air. It's starting to get really hot in here." They nodded and stood to follow her and they all headed for the door.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha had tried opening the door but I would budge, Kouga took this opportunity to show off in front of Kagome and pushed Inuyasha aside. He wrapped his huge hand around the nod and tried to twist it open but it was once again wouldn't move.

It had been hours since the little gang had been stuck in the room and the temperature had reached a little over a-hundred degrees. Kouga and Inuyasha were spread out around the floor and Kagome was lying on her bed. Everything in the room smelled like sweat and agitation.

Inuyasha stood and everyone laid their eyes on him wondering where the hell he got the sudden energy from. Inuyasha grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off of him leaving him only in his pants. Kouga not wanting to be left behind also took off his shirt and both guys looked over at Kagome gawking at them both.

"Do you like what you see Kagome?" Kouga laughed when she blushed at his unexpected question and looked away quickly.

Inuyasha loved her little blush and wanted to make it deeper. "Okay Kagome we took off our shirts I think it's only fair if you do." Kagome glared at him and got up on her knees motioning for them to turn around. Unwillingly they both turned and Kagome took off her pants, she wasn't exactly hot up around her chest.

Kouga was the first to break the silence. "K-Kagome you're so beautiful…"

Inuyasha not wanting to be left behind instantly spoke up. "Kagome for the first time he is right, you're amazingly sexy."

Kagome smiled and started to get nervous, she hadn't really been this exposed to _two _men before. Although Inuyasha had already seen her naked on several times she was still kind of shy.

"How are we going to get out of here I'm really starting to get hot." Inuyasha knew he was being a little childish asking that for the hundredth time, but he was getting desperate.

Four hours had passed and the two guys were down to being in just their boxers and Kagome was left in her bra and underwear.

Kouga was sweating and he looked over at the other two and they looked as bad as him. "Why don't we all have a three-some?" Inuyasha burst out laughing and Kagome rolled her eyes at the two of them, they are so immature.

There was a knock on the door and each of them sprang up on their feet and launched themselves at the door. It was Sango.

"Sango thank god someone finally came can you please let us out! We've been in here for hours and it's a freaking oven in here."

"Yeah I saw Miroku doing something to the door and hunted him down, step back because I'm breaking the door down!"

They all three stepped back and Sango kicked the door down, with a grunt from the hard blow to her foot.

"Thank you so much Sango, I love you!" Sango was taken back when she saw them three half naked. She just bowed and started to walk away, Kagome just stood there wonder her friend was acting weird. She turned to Inuyasha and Kouga and gave them both a huge hug, she was so happy. The cool breeze had hit her sensitive skin and it felt wonderful!

"So can we still have a three-some?"


	15. Chapter 15

Okay guys things are progressing rather smoothly I have a couple more fun chapters till the ending of the story, this has been so fun to write.

Ha some people wanted a 3-some and I'm sorry but that's not going to happen YET not in this chapter. But I'll think of a way to add it in I promise.

Enjoy omg I'm a fail on the disclaimers…

DISCLAIMER: *chuckles and starts to run from lawyers* Sorry I own nothing! *turns and tackles lawyer down!

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as the warm water, flooded her body. Her senses dulling and she leaned against the wall slightly jumping when the cold contrasting wall pressed against her back. Her hair had grown considerably since she had first boarded the ship. It was easily making its way to her waist, but not quite there yet.<p>

It had been a couple weeks since the incident of the bedroom, and Kagome noticed some very weird things happening around the ship.

She hadn't seen Miroku or Sango talking at all, and every time she asked her friend what was wrong she gave her a sadden look and walked away. Kouga and Inuyasha were miraculously getting along, unless for those stupid arguments they got in.

She closed her eyes and held in her laughter at the memory…

"_Hey Kagome tell the scrawny wolf I'm going to be showering okay, so his gay ass doesn't barge in on me." Before letting Kagome agree he turned and closed the door behind him as he entered the bathroom. _

_Kagome was walking to her room when she noticed Kouga walking with a towel and a fresh pair of clothes. Kagome remembered what Inuyasha had told her and she quickly walked in front of Kouga blocking his way._

"_Kagome I can't talk to you right now I really want to take a shower tell me later alright?"_

"_B-but Kouga Inuyasha-" Kouga didn't let her finish and side-stepped while continuing his journey to the bathroom._

_Kagome kept trying to make him listen but Koug simply wouldn't let her get a word in without stopping her. Kagome blushed when she saw him walk into the bathroom and closing the door. She could hear his clothes dropping to the floor and him walking to the shower._

"_DUDE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" _

"_SHIT WHY ARE YOU IN HERE!"_

"_What do you mean why am I in here? I'm fucking showering get the fuck out!"_

"_Whatever man! You could've stopped me I know you heard me walking!"_

"_I thought it was fucking Kagome!"_

"_Why would she come in here with you?"_

_Kagome had sighed when she heard thrashing and simply walked away._

* * *

><p>Coming back to reality she closed her eyes and thought back to the very beginning, Inuyasha had been a jerk. Sango and her barely talked, Miroku was a stupid perv. She rolled her eyes and giggled Miroku hadn't changed at all.<p>

She leaned over and turned the water off, scrambling to grab a towel. She was absolutely freezing. Finally grabbing the towel she carelessly wrapped it around her body, and another one over her hair.

Opening the door she slid into her room and went over to the door closing it and going back over to her bed. Throwing her towel off she took the towel off her head and started to run her finger though her lovely black hair. There was a rather rude knock at her door and she figured it was either Kouga or Inuyasha. Grabbing her once abandoned towel she quickly covered herself.

"You can come in now." Kagome said smiling when she noticed Kouga and Inuyasha were both at her door and arguing about who was going to come through the door first. They both looked at her and their jaws dropped from the lovely sight of Kagome sitting on the edge of her bed. Legs crossed exposing some of her tanned skin; she was slightly leaning forward causing her breast to press together.

Both walked in the room not paying attention at who had won their petty argument moments ago.

"Did you all need anything?" Kagome asked smiling her dazzling smile while pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. They both just stood there staring at her like she was some sort of prized meat. Kagome coughed trying to get their attention to where it had been before they saw her like this.

"Oh…yeah me and Kouga just wanted to hang out, is that alright?"

Without really waiting for her answer they both headed to a chair and simply started starring at her.

"Uhhh yeah right…let me go get changed and I'll be right out!" Kagome got up from the bed and calmly walked to the still steamy bathroom.

Kouga looked back over at Inuyasha and a smile played across his handsome tan features. Inuyasha looked confused at Kouga still not figuring out why the hell Kouga was smiling about.

"Why the hell are you smiling for?"

Kouga looked at Inuyasha with a blank expression; looking as if that was the stupidest question anyone could've asked him.

"Okay we both know Kagome is one of the most beautiful woman we have ever seen right?" he continued when Inuyasha nodded 'yes' "Well I say we seduce her and fuck her."

Inuyasha frowned heavily and crossed his arms over his chest. "You do know that she's a virgin right?"

"This makes it all the better, she knows us and knows we love and care for her."

"Yeah…I guess you're right, but you do know it's going to be hard to seduce her. Oh and her mouth feels so amazing." Inuyasha smiled as pride filled his chest, he had been Kagome's first in practically anything sexual. He smiled wider when he realized how jealous Kouga seemed to be, fisting his hands and his body shook.

Kouga's frown disappeared and he smirked at Inuyasha. "Well when we do get her to agree I will be the one who takes her first."

It was Inuyasha's turn to get mad and he immediately stood up and looked Kouga straight in the eye, tilting his head up just a bit.

"And what the hell makes you think you're that special! We both know that she actually 'loves' me, so don't waste your breath."

"Maybe because she will see that I'm bigger then you."

"What the fuck are you talking about!"

"Come on Inuyasha we all know wolf demons are the second biggest. Your kind is the biggest but you're only half demon Inuyasha."

Inuyasha paled at that and put a finger to his lips silencing Kouga, Kagome still didn't know that he was a half demon.

"Shhh…She doesn't know I am, so don't say anything like for real, okay?"

"Yeah sure whatever…Haha now where were we my small friend."

"Will you shut the hell up I'm bigger then you!"

"There's only one way to figure it out Inuyasha…and of course this isn't meant to be gay just a friendly completion." Kouga watched quietly as Inuyasha thought things over.

"Okay Kouga get ready to be embarrassed!"

Kouga nodded his head and they both started unbuckling their belts and pulled their pants down, leaving them both in their simple black boxers.

Kagome had finally gotten changed and blow-dried her hair. She looked in the mirror wondering why she cared how she looked like anyways, it was only Inuyasha and Kouga.

She walked to the door and opened and standing frozen in place, she half screamed and both men looked at her.

Kouga smirked and quickly pulled his pants up, trying really hard not to let himself blush. Inuyasha was the one who blushed heavily and grabbed his shorts throwing them up his torso.

Kouga was the first to break the awkward silence. "Kagome it's not what you think honestly!"

"Y-yeah what he said!"

"You know what I didn't see anything!" Kagome blushed and pushed past them heading for the door and walking out. Kouga and Inuyasha stayed frozen in place and heard her open the door once again.

"Oh and I know who's bigger!" With that she closed the door and went on her way to find Sango.

Kouga and Inuyasha smiled to themselves and looked at each other frowning when they saw the other smiling.

"Wipe that shit eating grin off your face!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed Kouga.

"You know I'm bigger!" Kouga let himself be pushed and continued smirking.

"You know what lets prove this for real! I'll go get a ruler and you go get a porn magazine!"

"Alright!"

With that they both left the room…

* * *

><p>SO WHO DO YOU THINK IS BIGGER?<p>

LOL BYE GUYS


	16. Chapter 16

Thank all of you who reviewed! I never expected to get sooo many reviews. I was really happy thank you all very much, really it means a lot! Sorry this was kinda late! TODAYS MY B-DAY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! So leave me alone…

Enjoy!

"Inuyasha will you hurry up, Kouga's about to leave!" Kagome looked sadly at Kouga frowning trying to cover the tears from spilling out. Kouga had unexpectedly said that he had to leave the day before and now he was about to leave.

"The scrawny wolf can wait." Inuyasha walked up to the Kouga and gave him a small smile. Even though they had always fought he was still sad to see his 'friend' leave.

"You're not going to start crying on me right?" Kouga returned the small smile, and play punched Inuyasha on the arm.

"Me? Cry over you? You must be crazy, now get the hell off my ship!" Kouga ignored him and gave Inuyasha a very unexpected hug, leaving him stunned. Taking that chance Kouga walked up to Kagome and looked down at her smiling.

"Do you have to leave now Kouga?" Kagome leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Kouga. She was really sad about him leaving; I mean he was her best friend other than Sango. Kouga closed his eyes and wrapped his strong arms firmly around Kagome not really wanting this moment to end. He almost whimpered when Kagome let go and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Aw come one Kagome you act like we're never going to see each other again." Kagome laughed and nodded her head in agreement. Kouga turned his back to her and ran to the edge of the ship, turning once to look back at everyone he was leaving. Waving he leapt of the ship and started his way to who knows who.

Kagome smiled sadly and looked back at Inuyasha she smiled and tried not to laugh. Inuyasha was looking at where Kouga had leapt of; he had a sad expression on his face. Kagome walked over to him and enveloped her hand in his. Inuyasha looked down and smiled at her, he finally had her to himself.

Turning towards her Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as their bodies let them. How long had he waited for this moment, ever since he had let her go to Kouga for training he had yearned to feel her smooth body pressed against his. To feel her sweet and silky hair tickling the bottom of his chin, and oh her beautiful deep brown eyes.

"Inuyasha do you know why Sango and Miroku have been so quiet lately? I'm really starting to get nervous, I think there is something really bad going on." Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and he put on his serious face. Lifting his hand he cupped her chin and started to rub her cheek. He had noticed that Miroku was acting a bit weird, they barely even talked anymore.

"Yeah I have noticed that, we should go talk to them and demand to know!"

"Inuyasha I will go talk to Sango _alone _and you're going to go talk to Miroku, after get answers we'll meet back at your room." Inuyasha nodded and pulled her to him again.

"Kagome you have no idea how long I waited for this." Kagome smiled and looked up at him, she got on her tip-toes and placed a gentle kiss on Inuyasha's smooth lips. Inuyasha not wanting the moment to end placed a hand on her lower back while entangling his other hand on the back of her neck.

Their lips melted together perfectly, their bodies became one allowing them to feel as close to each other as possible. Pulling away Kagome kissed him once again before leaving on her way to Sango's room determined for answers.

_Knock Knock_

"Hey Sango can I come in?"

"Yeah sure come on in."

Kagome walked in and closed the door behind her, she could tell Sango was already nervous. She bit the inside of her cheek wondering what could've made her once tough friend into a nervous wreck. Walking over to the bed Kagome sat beside Sango and waited for her to say anything.

After ten minutes of awkward silence Kagome decided she should at least say something.

"Sango what's wrong, you've been really quiet and not talking to anyone. Did Miroku do something to you?" Kagome grabbed both of Sango's hands and covered them with her hands, trying to comfort her friend.

"Well…You know how me and him obviously like each other?" Sango waited until Kagome had nodded until she proceeded. "Well we had a moment in my bed a couple months ago and we admitted that we actually loved each other."

"So you and him 'did' it?"

Sango blushed and shaked her head no. "I was the one who tried to make a move but he stopped me. Miroku told me that I was drunk and that he wants our first time to be romantic, not when I'm drunk."

"Wait how is this bad?"

"After that day it has been weird, he has been dodging me and is giving me the cold shoulder. I think he regrets what he told me and that really hurts…" Sango became teary eyed and leaned over gathering Kagome up in a tight hug.

Kagome felt bad for her friend she knew how much Sango loved Miroku and to have him say he also loves her, but then randomly ignoring her that must hurt. Her anger started boiling deep inside her, Miroku was being a total immature brat, he should man up and make a decision about his feelings.

"You have to go talk to him or else this is never going to get solved."

"I really don't want to talk to him."

"Sango you also need to grow up and face this because if you don't you'll lose him as a friend."

Sango flinched at those words but nodded and smiled making Kagome loosen up a bit.

Inuyasha not having the patience Kagome did, didn't bother knocking and just slammed the door walking in on a startled Miroku. Inuyasha closed the door behind him and threw himself on the bed, looking at Miroku with a serious stare.

"What the hell is going on between you and Sango?" Inuyasha crossed both his hands and put them behind his head, lifting himself up from the bed a bit.

"Promise not to tell her?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a sad but desperate glare, making his stomach turn.

"Yeah sure whatever."

"Me and Sango admitted our feelings for each other, and after that night I felt really nervous. I love her more than I have anyone else, but she was drunk and I don't think she meant it. I've been dodging her because I don't want her to tell me the truth." Miroku choked at the last words and looked away from Inuyasha he didn't like to be seen like this.

"Be a man and go talk to her, I've known Sango for forever and she doesn't give out the word love no matter how drunk she is. If you don't talk to her then you could easily lose her as a friend, or any hopes of becoming more than that."

"Yeah you're right! Thanks Inuyasha I really needed that!" Miroku smiled widely and hugged Inuyasha tightly, pushing himself off of him before Inuyasha punched him.

"Yeah, yeah I better be getting back to my room, good luck."

Kagome was sitting on Inuyasha's bed anxious to hear what he found out from Miroku. She laid down and closed her eyes as she heard the door creak open. She wanted nothing more then to lay down with Inuyasha and cuddle with him.

Quietly sighing she relaxed when the weight on the bed shifted and a muscular arm wrapped around her waist. Turning her head to her right she was met with those startling golden eyes.

"What did you find out?" Inuyasha asked just as anxious as she was to hear Sango's side of the story.

"Well Miroku and Sango spent the night together and they admitted their feeling, but Sango feels like Miroku doesn't feel the same way as before. I thought that was pretty weird since he has had feeling for her ever since I arrived on the ship. So I told her to talk to him." Kagome pressed her head against his chest waiting to hear what Miroku had said.

"He said practically the same thing, and I also told him to go talk to her or he'll lose her as a friend." Inuyasha looked down at the top of Kagome's head and placed a gentle kiss on it.

Kagome looked up and smiled, she felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world at that moment. Inuyasha grabbed her cheek and pressed their faces closer together. Their lips were only millimeters apart and kagome could smell Inuyasha's sweet breath.

Not liking the small distance between them Kagome leaned in closer and finally pressed their lips together. Inuyasha was enveloped by her soft lips moving identical with his. He ran his smooth hand from the bottom of her knee to her sensitive neck.

Kagome let a little moan escape her lips and she allowed Inuyasha's skilled tongue explore the inside of her mouth. Kagome wanting to be as close to him as possible wrapped her leg around his waist bringing him up above her in a very intimate position.

Inuyasha looked down at the beauty he had underneath him and trialed soft kisses up her neck. Swirling his pink tongue around a certain place in her neck, while using his neck to nip at her neck. Kagome squirmed underneath him feeling a familiar weight pressing up against her right thigh. He was getting excited and she was starting to feel the warm pool collecting at the pit of her stomach.

Inuyasha looked her seep into her eyes and slowly leaned down capturing her lips in another kiss, while grabbing the bottom of her shirt pulling it over her head. Not wanting her to stop this moment like she always had Inuyasha quickly mounded her flesh and gave a small squeeze, forcing Kagome to moan a little louder.

Gripping the waist band of her pants he impatiently ripped them off, throwing them somewhere onto the floor not caring on where they landed.

Kagome looked a little mad at first but then blushed heavily when she realized how hungrily Inuyasha was looking at him. All she had on was a red lacy bra and a matching red lacy thong.

Kagome smiled softly and reached behind her back unhooking her bra, allowing it to fall off her shoulders exposing her chest to him. Inuyasha blushed and sliced her thong off quickly almost drooling at the sight in front of him.

"Kagome you are absolutely beautiful."

"It's no fair if you have your clothes on." Kagome leaned up and threw his shirt off his body throwing it to another part of the floor. Kagome admired how his muscles flexed when he breathed so smoothly. She ran a finger down his abs and almost whimpered at how he's face changed into ecstasy, she just loved how he was responsive.

Looking down kagome guessed this his pants were becoming extremely uncomfterable and shifted positions pinning Inuyasha underneath her. Opening his legs wider she placed herself between them and unbuttoned his pants looking up and staring into his eyes. As she sensually slid his zipper down, pulling his pants and green boxers along with it.

She sighed as his member flew out into the air nearly slapping her face. She definitely knew that Inuyasha was bigger than Kouga. Inuyasha heart sped up as he noticed just how close he was to her sweet and tight little mouth. He wanted to simply grab her hair and slam into her but decided to let her do whatever she wanted to do.

His breathing hitched as she ran a slim finger around the head and licking her lips seductively.

After waiting for what seemed to be forever, Inuyasha decided that he had let her be dominant for much too long, and flipped them over again allowing him to lay on-top of her. Kagome looked up at him pleading for him to do anything and he wished he could pause time, to simply look at her perfect face.

Rubbing a finger over her clit, he admired how her body was begging to arch and a familiar blush was starting to cover her face.

"Tell me what you want me to do Kagome." He breathed huskily against her ear, placing soft kisses to her cheek.

"Make love to me Inuyasha."


	17. Chapter 17

i have been so sick this week, stupid pollen.

this is gonna suck lol but...

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Make love to me Inuyasha." Kagome felt butterflies start to blossom in the pit of her stomach. Was she ready for this? Would there be regret afterwards? Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and couldn't hold back the smile that appeared on her face. Inuyasha's mouth was half opened and his eyes were huge, they looked as if they would burst any minute.<p>

"K-Kagome are you sure?" Inuyasha wanted to slap himself. He knew how unsure Kagome was about this and he had been denied sex with her many times.

Kagome responded with a gentle kiss, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck pulling him closer to her. She wouldn't trade the feeling of this moment for anything in the world. There was nothing better than to be in the arms of the man you knew loved you.

Kagome looked up when Inuyasha suddenly pulled back and knitted her eyebrows in confusion, what the hell is he going to do kept ringing in her mind.

Inuyasha had leaned back to admire the beauty that Kagome was. Her breast were perfectly shaped and fitted with the exact size his hands were. Two pink nipples stood hard, almost as if they were begging for his attention. His eyes lowered and he gawked at her tan smooth belly, there was no trace of fat anywhere on her body.

Inuyasha felt his member harden if possible, to its fully erect self. He looked back up to Kagome and smiled tracing a finger down her cheek. He smirked when he felt her shudder and he once again leaned in to settle soft kisses across her jaw.

Pretty sure that her mind was occupied, Inuyasha sneakily ran his finger down across her flat stomach to her warm flesh. She was wet but not his liking.

Kagome resisted the urge to close her legs so instead hid behind her hands that were now covering her face.

"Please don't hide your face Kagome; I want to see everything you have to offer me." Kagome swallowed and nodded, I mean this wasn't the first time he had seen her naked.

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed in delight when his skilled finger circled her sensitive little bud, encircling it roughly. Her hips bucked up and Inuyasha groaned. She was so damn responsive, he loved that about her too.

Kagome was blind behind a curtain of pleasure, time seemed to stop and she whined deliciously. She was amazed to hear that it was her voice making out all those sweet noises. And Inuyasha seemed to not get enough of them, because every time she moaned he went faster.

"Do you like that Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was low and seductive, she had never heard his voice so…so enticing. Inuyasha opened her slightly closed legs exposing her entirely to his hungry eyes. Inuyasha carefully slid in one finger making Kagome writher in slight discomfort. '_Humph if she is this tight, I might just kill her.' _

Before she could breathe out his name, Inuyasha pushed in a second finger making his lover gasp harshly.

"Inuyasha that_ oh-god_, ahh!" Kagome's eyes were glazed over by her lust for this damned teasing man. Inuyasha crept down her body leaning in closer to her chest.

Kagome looked down and watched Inuyasha's pink tongue fall out of his mouth and flick her right nipple. Jolts of pleasure rippled through her body as she let out a breathily moan and she arched her back. Kagome's face was flushed into a deep rosy red, a thin layer of sweat covered her body. Inuyasha looked at her hands and they had ripped small holes into the sheets, from her grasping onto them to hard.

He wanted to push her further so he released her nipple smiling when he heard her whimper in protest and kissed down her stomach. Not giving her a chance to realize what he was going to do next. He buried his head onto her flesh and breathed in her sweet innocent smell.

"INUYASHA!" her breathing hitched and the sound of his name coming so deliciously passionate from _her _mouth made his dick twitch in excitement. Swirling his wet tongue around her small bud he plunged the same two digits back deep inside of her, making a soft scream come from her sweet mouth. Damn did he love hearing her make noise.

Kagome grabbed his head roughly and tried to take his bandana off, but was quickly stopped by Inuyasha swatting her hands away. Kagome rolled her eyes and instead reached for his tan shoulders. Inuyasha raked his teeth across the small bundle of nerves, he grabbed Kagome's legs quickly before they came crashing down around his head.

Kagome was on could nine, she had never felt this kind of pleasure before. Suddenly there was a tingling feeling coming from deep inside of her and she couldn't help the scream that had crawled from her throat.

"In-Inuyasha!, _OH-GOD!"_ Her inside exploded and she felt as if she had been hit by a car. The pleasure was unbearable, her hips spasmed and tears of pleasure dared to fall from her face.

Inuyasha was desperately licking up her sweet liquid, whimpering when it was all gone. He had never tasted something so innocent and pure in his entire life. Looking up he noticed Kagome's face a deep red her eyes were half closed. She looked so vulnerable and he crawled back up, and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Are you ready?" Kagome was shocked by the sincerity of his voice and she kissed him while wrapping her arms around his neck. While she nuzzled her head on the crook of his neck.

"I was born ready."

Inuyasha grabbed her slightly slick legs and wrapped them securely around his waist. He breathed and with his left hand opened her wider, making his job easier. The moment was everything he had wanted, ever since he started thinking of this moment, if not better.

Kagome withered in pain, this hurt more than she had excepted. Inuyasha seemed to be tearing her from the inside out, but there was hidden pleasure that was waiting to be aroused. She felt him stop and realized that he had made it to her innocence, nodding her head he plunged deep into her. Kagome felt a scream try to come from her mouth but she quickly shut her mouth not wanting Inuyasha to stop.

Unable to take the burning pain she finally said. "S-stop hold on…" Tears fell from her eyes and Inuyasha quickly bent over and kissed them away. Pressing his forehead to hers, a curtain of white enclosed them both in their own little world. His hair melded perfectly with her. Inuyasha patiently waited for her to adjust to his impressive size and tried to control the urge to plunge into her.

"Okay go Inuyasha, please…" Inuyasha sighed in relief when he could finally move. Gasping with the first thrust he was amazed how her walls tightly enclosed him. Getting a better position he started a steady tempo, but realized that they both wanted, _needed _more. Picking up his pace Inuyasha grabbed one of Kagome's nipple and gave it a slight twist making her twist in pleasure.

Kagome arched her back and he took that opportunity to wrap his strong arm around her waist and pulled her up. Kagome panted heavily and stared deep into Inuyasha's eyes. He was now leaning up against the headboard of the bed and kagome was straddling him. They both leaned in at the same time and embraced each other heavily, Kagome moaned loudly and gasped when he roughly grabbed her butt-cheeks.

She took the hint and started to quickly rise up and down on his thick shaft. Kagome looked at her lover and groaned in pleasure. Just looking at the way his eyes were closed and how his breathing was coming out in harsh pants were making her coming close once again. Inuyasha noticed this and rapidly started to stimulate her now weeping flesh.

"Oh god INUYASHA!" This orgasm hit her harder than the other one had and she slouched against his hard body. She noticed how his pace increased and she realized that he was very close to.

Inuyasha's grip tightened and with one more final thrust he busted inside of her, with a loud groan. He held her in that posisiton for what seemed to be forever and then gently pulled out of her and laid both of them on the bed, reaching for the cover and pulling it over them. Kagome had fallen asleep and he took this chance to watch her.

He loved how her chest rose and fell with an even tempo, how her breathing was calm and it also seemed to relax him. He knew know for sure that he was indeed in love with Kagome. The only girl who had ever struck him called him names and shown him what real love is.

Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to her temple and whispered a quick 'I love you' amd securely wrapped his arms around her and fell into a deep sleep.

"Do you think their finally done?" Miroku whispered to Sango. They had token their friends advice and had talked over their problems, which seemed so childish now.

"I would hope so they're so damn loud!"

"I believe I now have an erection Sango."

"Well good luck with that I have to go pee bye Miroku."

Watching Sango leave the confines of his room Miroku sadly looked at his right hand. "Well its just you and me my old friend, _again."_


End file.
